Pinocchio and the Chocolate Factory
by CoralSnakeUSA
Summary: The Blue Fairy grants candy Maker Willy Wonka a wish concerning his Golden Ticket contest and to grant it sends Geppetto, Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter on yet another special mission to to help Willy Wonka's wish come true.
1. A Bad Discovery Leads to a Wish

Pinocchio and the Chocolate Factory.

**This story brings Pinocchio and his family into the world of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as a result of a wish to the Blue Fairy on the part of Willy Wonka concerning his Golden Ticket contest. The Willy Wonka depicted here is a combination of the character as interpreted by both Gene Wilder and Johnny Depp. (basically the 2005 Depp Wonka but with the pro family attitude of the 1971 Wilder one). The Oompa Loompas here are the orange skinned, green haired individualized ones of the Gene Wilder movie but use the Roald Dahl originated songs and the show routines of the Johnny Depp movie as well as the single verses of the Oooma Loompa song from the Gene Wilder movie. The Whangdoodle as depicted here is a giant form of the predatory, non parasitic Assassin Bugs of the family Reduviidae. All dialog actuallu from a movie comes from the 2005 version.**

**This story came about when I saw the scene in the 2005 version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory where Charlie finds the currency note that finally got him the Golden Ticket in the snow. This note looked for all intents and purposes like it was deliberately placed there and not simply lost. Therefore I built this story on the assumption that the note WAS deliberately placed there in order to insure that Charlie gets the Golden Ticket. For this purpose I used the Disney Pinocchio characters as the agents of placing the note where Charlie would find it as a result of a wish by Willy Wonka to the Blue Fairy and as Oompa Loompas throughout the tour to keep Charlie from breaking tour rules and thus losing the contest for the Special Prize. Thus this story is both a continuation of my Pinocchio series as well as my first Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fanfic story.**

Chapter 1 - A Bad Discovery Leads to a Wish:

Television Room, Wonka Industries Inc. Factory, England, (Unnamed Town), 2005:

"Four of the five Golden Tickets have already been found and not a good prospect in the bunch." Willy Wonka thought as he received the latest news from the Oompa Loompa leader Okyla-Kay. "And now this!"

"Are you sure that is a whangdoodle that you saw in the Chocolate Room." Willy asked the little orange skinned, green haired man. "I was positive that we brought nothing back with us from Loompaland when I had your people re established here."

"There is no doubt that the monster I saw in the Chocolate Room was what your people's scientists would call a giant version of one of the Assassin Bugs of the family Reduviidae but what our people would call a whangdoodle." the Oompa Loompa leader returned.

Willy took a pistol crossbow he had made for such events in out of one of the drawers in his desk. In the United Kingdom such weapons were as illegal as conventional handguns but they were also easily dismanltleable and disposable if Willy would have to let any police into the factory so the crossbow pistol was the device he entrusted the final defense of the factory against things such as snozzwangers and whangdoodles that may have found their way to his factory from Loompaland.

The quickest way to the Chocolate Room from the Television Room where Willy was getting the bad news concerning the Golden Tickets was by way of the great glass elevator. The only other way there involved going down the corridor to the harbor for the Wonkatania and waiting for that boat to take them to the Chocolate Room by way of the Chocolate River. Willy and the Oompa Loompa leader entered the elevator and Willy pushed the button for the Chocolate Room. While in the Process of getting there Willy thought about the four Golden Ticket finders so far.

The first Golden Ticket finder was Augustus Gloop from Germany. In his favor was that he certainly liked Wonka candy of all kinds. Going against him was that Augustus Gloop liked it TOO MUCH. The boy was a poster child for childhood obesity prevention and was so piggish in his eating of not only candy but any other kind of food in sight as to be the most disgusting example of gluttony that Willy Wonka had ever seen. On top of that the Augustus seemed to habitually wear short pants and striped tee shirts that showed his obesity to its full gluttonous glory even in cold snowy weather. Perhaps this was because his layers of whale like blubber caused him to overheat in conventional winter clothing even in wintertime. It seemed inevitable that such a glutton would find the first ticket. This lard butt would not only NOT win the Special Prize but his part in the tour and the contest for it would not get past the Chocolate Room.

The Second Golden Ticket winner was if anything even more unfavorable for Willy's plans concerning the Golden Tickets. It was a little girl named Veruca Salt who was so spoiled and pampered by her over indulgent and permissive parents that her father who owned a company and factory of his own, Salt's Nuts Inc. of Buckinghamshire UK bought out Buckinghamshire's total supply of Wonka Bars and had his employees waste their time AND THE CHOCOLATE in order to get the Golden Ticket sent there for his spoiled brat daughter. Furthermore Salt's Nuts Inc. was a business ally of Slugworth's Chocolate Inc., the WORST offender in the spying and sabotage episodes that caused Willy to close down his factory temporarily. The waste of chocolate and the alliance with Slugworth's were two things that Willy Wonka absolutely could not tolerate and there would be a penalty especially suited to a SPOILED brat and her chocolate WASTING crime syndicate allied over indulgent and permissive father when they were removed from the tour and the contest for Willy's Special Prize.

The third Golden Ticket Winner another girl by the name of Violet Beureguarde on the surface seemed to be the type of competitive go getter that would do good with Willy's Special Prize. But she had a serious problem in Willy's book. She was an addicted gum chewer who would chew the same piece of gum day and night putting it away only to go to bed long after the flavor wore off it. In addition to her more conventional awards, medals and trophies for competitive sporting events she held one for chewing the same piece of gum for the longest time ever in world history, a record that even "graced" most of the novelty "world record" books in the literary marketplace. Even though his factory produced chewing gum it was the kind of confection that Willy Wonka least liked due to the disgusting sounds it produced when chewed by addicted and ill mannered gum chewers like Violet and messy and disgusting disposal methods associated with the gum chewing addiction. Boy did Willy have a piece of chewing gum for her when the time for her removal from the tour and the Special Prize contest would come.

The fourth Golden Ticket Winner was a boy who actually seemed to be named as a pun on his addictions and character flaws connected with the ultraviolent television programming, ultraviolent video games and ultraviolent web sites he watched, played and frequented, Mike Teavee. Everything about this boy suggested the ultraviolent fantasy worlds that he addictively immersed himself in through television, video games and the web, especially his clothing of all black and red, typical ultraviolent first person shooter video game colors. His black tee shirt that he wore over a red turtleneck long sleeve tee shirt bore a giant realistic depiction of human skull, probably the logo of some ultraviolent television show or video game that was one of his absolute favorites. If there was not a fifth Golden Ticket still outstanding there Mike Teavee could have been the winner of the Special Prize because of his high IQ and excellent marks in school despite his equally impressive collection of detentions for drawing ultraviolent television and video game characters in class when he should be studying. Willy however did not like the way that Mike found his Golden Ticket. It reminded him too much of computer hacking and the spying that caused him to have to fire his original employees, even his loyal ones and eventually replace them with the Oompa Loompas. No, Mike was not acceptable either. The lesser of four evils was still evil where the Special Prize was concerned. The contest for that prize therefore rested entirely on the child who would find the fifth Golden Ticket and time was running short for it to be found. If it was not found there would be no alternative but to eliminate the four current golden ticket finders from the Special Prize contest and run a new contest next year to award it. As for Mike Teavee however if all he wanted to do was live in a Rock 'n' Roll world of fantasy ultraviolence on the vidiot box then Willy would oblige him at his removal from the tour and Special Prize contest.

However there were more pressing matters to attend to as the glass doors to the elevator opened in the Chocolate room. Willy took his crossbow in a James bond type double handed handgun grip and proceeded into the candy fields and forests that developed around the Chocolate River. In no time he found the source of the trouble that the Oompa Loompa leader Okyla-Kay reported to him. It was indeed a bug of the Reduviidae or Assassin Bug family about the size of Willy Wonka himself, a WHANGDOODLE! There was only two places where a whangdoodle was vulnerable, the first was between the head and the thorax and the second was between the thorax and the abdomen. Willy went for the head to thorax connection shot with the crossbow and made it perfectly before the great Assassin Bug that he and the Oompa Loompas knew as a whangdoodle knew of his or Okyla-Kay's presence. The head was immediately severed by the special crossbow bolts designed for this purpose. One had to be very careful about the head of a whangdoodle however. With Assassin Bugs of all types the head was where the STINGER was. This stinger took the form of modified mouthparts designed to inject a combination neurotoxic and digestive venom on one side of it so that the other side of it could suck up a pre digested meal scorpion or spider style. This stinger was usually tucked under the head of the bug pocket knife blade style until it was to be used and then it was swung out ahead of the bug for an attack.

"I want you to report any more of these you see." Willy told Okyla-Kay. "If any more show up I'm arming the Oompa Loompas immediately in order to eliminate the infestation at once before they do to my factory what they did to Loompaland. It was then that Willy looked up at the stars in one of the many great glass greenhouse windows that he used to as a part of the heating system that kept the interior of the factory at tropic temperatures for the Oompa Loompas. One of them shined with a bright blue more intense than all the others, the Wishing Star.

Willy Wonka knew about the concept of a Wishing Star form a Disney animated movie, Pinocchio that was one of the few indulgences that his father, Dr. Wilber Wonka DDS allowed him as a child. However the last thing that Willy ever thought was that such a fantasy would ever be seen by him even though he in effect turned his candy factory into just the type of fantasy world appropriate to the appearance of such a star. "Would a wish on that star get the final outstanding Golden Ticket to the right child, one hundred and eighty degrees opposite the four who have found the previous Golden Tickets" he thought. The fact that Willy already had the Wonka bar with the last ticket in his possession and was going to have it placed in a candy store in the same town that the factory was located in would help matters some but with time being so short the wish was worth a try too. Willy Wonka made the recital that others had made when they saw this star over centuries of time.

"Star light, star bright, the first star see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the Wish I make tonight."

Willy then re entered the great glass elevator and pushed the button for his office and quarters in the administration section of the factory and once there got ready for bed. The fate of the fifth Golden Ticket was now in good hands as far as he was concerned.

Pleasure Island Collodi, Italy, 1882:

It had been over a month since the Blue Fairy contacted Pinocchio's family regarding special missions. However since Magica De Spell broke the Coachman and the Ringmaster out of their respective jails Geppetto knew that this time would come again.

"Is this about the Coachman and the Ringmaster again." Geppetto asked the Fairy.

"For once I think I can say that even though they are at large again this is not necessarily about the Coachman or the Ringmaster though that pair could conceivably gum up the works where this assignment is concerned. I am simply calling on you, Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick to help in the granting of a wish to a candy maker named Willy Wonka in the year 2005."

"What exactly is the nature of this Wonka person's wish that you can't grant it with your magic alone."

"Basically he does not want to have a puppet turned into a boy like you did but he is looking for child apprentice and eventual heir for his candy factory through the use of a contest involving five Golden Tickets distributed to strategic towns in his Wonka chocolate bars. Four of the tickets have been found but all four of the children that found them are not acceptable as prospective leaders for the secret employees of the factory. A little people called Oompa Loompas. Wonka's wish is for the last Golden Ticket to come to the hands of the right kind of child."

"Do you have anybody in mind for this?" Geppetto asked.

"Yes," The Fairy returned. "There is a poor family from the same town as Willy Wonka's candy factory named the Buckets. They have a boy named Charlie that almost perfectly matches what Willy Wonka is looking for. Even though this Charlie Bucket did not make a wish to me he seems to be the most deserving of this position of the children I have looked at with the exception of your three adopted sons of course

but I would not call upon you to give any of them up permanently to Mr. Wonka. Therefore you and your sons' assignment will be to get the final Golden Ticket to Charlie Bucket and keep a secret watch over him during the factory tour to make sure he does not break any tour rules and lose the contest for the apprenticeship and inheritance of the factory. To do that successfully I will have to change your kids again, this time to reasonable facsimiles of Oompa Loompas. I will have to admit that there will be a dark side to this one, as song and dance Oompa Loompas your sons will be participating in some punishments that might remind them of this island of yours under the Coachman's and Ringmaster's rule involving the four unacceptable children. However be assured that everything that happens to them no matter how bizarre is only temporary in its effects and not intended to sell them into slavery."

"Besides this four bad kids business is there anything else we need to know about this particular mission?"

Geppetto asked.

"Yes, It also appears that one of the Giant Reduviid Assassin Bugs from Loompaland that the Oompa Loompas call whangdoodles was found at the factory before Willy Wonka made his wish." The fairy returned. "In case this may not be a natural whangdoodle but a magical one created from a normal sized assassin bug I think you should carry anti magic arms again. The United Kingdom where Willy Wonka's factory is located has virtually absolute "gun control" laws affecting even non firing replicas of genuine weapons so these weapons will take the form of harmless laser pointers this time."

"What makes you think that this whangdoodle may be a magical one rather than a natural one who's egg merely made the trip to the candy factory from this Loompaland place the Oompa Loompas came from and hatched there." Geppetto asked.

"Remember, the Coachman and the Ringmaster are at large again and Magica De Spell is still working with them." The Fairy answered. "They may see Wonka's candy factory as the perfect version of Pleasure Island for the 2005 time period and may be trying to get it abandoned by capitalizing on the fears of the Oompa Loompas and Willy Wonka for giant assassin bugs under the name whangdoodles to get them to abandon it so that it can be turned into a boy to donkey factory."

"Then this just might involve the Coachman, the Ringmaster, Magica De Spell or all three again." Geppetto returned.

"In all probability they are involved with the whangdoodle / assassin bug business." the Fairy said. "However right now I would say they are working as hirelings for either Slugworth's Chocolate Inc. owned by Arthur Slugworth or Salt's Nuts inc owned by Henry Salt. both of which have issues with Wonka. Sometimes I really think that Henry Salt only went to the trouble of finding that Golden Ticket for his daughter Veruca to gain access to Wonka's factory and resolve those issues by more spying and sabotage through her."

"Then we in effect are inserting ourselves in some kind of a candy war between Slugworth, Salt and Wonka in which the Coachman, the Ringmaster and Magica De Spell might be involved for their own reasons." Geppetto returned.

"Not exactly," the Fairy returned. "Slugworth buys the nuts that he uses in his nutty chocolate confections from Salt so they would appear to be allies both also have the typical elite "progressive" attitude that everybody below them in the genetic social order are worthless "stupid" peasants who don't deserve the time of day from them and neither of them have ever willingly given a dime to any charity helping those they call the "inferior". I personally think this whole assignment will be worth it when Slugworth and Salt find out that the poorest of those "stupid peasants" Charlie Bucket is going to eventually inherit the Wonka factory and fortune and be right up there with them." This will be a short mission however, one day to get the last Golden Ticket into Charlie Bucket's hands and the day of the factory tour itself so you are not much likely to encounter the Coachman, the Ringmaster or Magica De Spell this time around."

"Geppetto told one of his uniformed administrators who functioned as police and paper pushers for his administration of Pleasure Island to have Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick meet him at the ferry docks immediately.

Once there Pinocchio guessed the reason for the meeting. "Another Blue Fairy mission," he said. "I've heard in the grapevine that the Coachman and the Ringmaster are loose again by way of Magica De Spell."

"Yes, it is a mission," Geppetto returned. "but it does not have to do with the Coachman, the Ringmaster or Magica, at least not yet. We will be helping the Blue Fairy grant a wish for a candy maker in the year 2005 named Willy Wonka in England."

"What is the wish?" Peter asked.

"Wonka is looking for a child apprentice and eventual heir to his candy factory through a contest he set up." Geppetto answered. "The four children that have been found so far by means of Golden Tickets placed in the wrappings of his company's chocolate bars are unacceptable and we are to see that a child of the Blue Fairy's choice gets the last Golden Ticket, a boy named Charlie Bucket. And to see that he keeps to the rules Wonka sets up and wins the main contest for the apprenticeship and inheritance of the factory. There is one more thing that I must tell you about this mission. In the second part of it each of you will be changed into adult phase of a small people called Oompa Loompas that work at the factory and will be taking part in the punishments of the four unacceptable children that disqualify them from the main contest with real Oompa Loompas. And some of these will be very weird like the donkey changes that used to take place on this Island. Lampwick suffered the most from the donkey change so if he wants to bow out of this one let me know right now because the Blue Fairy will be here in a few minutes to take us to the candy factory in England."

"Of course I will NOT bow out," Lampwick said. "I owe the Blue Fairy my humanity and will do whatever she requires of me."

Suddenly the sky filled with the even brighter light of a transport bubble that formed around Geppetto and his family.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." a small voice came from under Pinocchio's Tyrolean cap.

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio shouted.

"Yes," Jiminy returned. "The Blue Fairy thinks I should be in on this too. She thinks you can make use of my experience as your official conscience when you were a puppet where Charlie is concerned."

"But why." Pinocchio asked. "This Charlie person is a real boy from start with a conscience of his own."

"Yes," Jiminy said "but part of your duties as a temporary Oompa Loompa is to keep Charlie from any temptations in the factory that might appeal to him and thus cause him to lose the main contest and Wonka to have to start all over again. This is where my experience with you should help you with Charlie."

"And as I remember I was not very good at avoiding those temptations as a puppet." Pinocchio returned.

"Yes but you did avoid the temptation of cowardice when it counted and saved your father from Monstro at the end of your puppet / donkey life." Jiminy said. "I'm sure that with my help you will lead Charlie down the path of right to his destiny as well."

"All ready in there?" the Blue Fairy asked to those in the transport bubble finally putting in her full appearance.

"An affirmative shout, "Lets GO!" came from the children in the Transport bubble. With that the transport bubble lifted off toward the now familiar Wishing Star / Wormhole.

A secret room in the Slugworth's Chocolate Inc. factory, Buckinghamshire, England, 2005:

"So the Golden Ticket contest is still going." Arthur Slugworth said to those assembled in his secret meeting room. "The Black Triangle will not like this at all."

Amongst those assembled was a very posh proper Englishman named Henry Salt who owned the nut company that Slugworth bought the nuts for his nutty chocolate confections from and his daughter Veruca, a dark haired girl of an arrogant and spoiled nature that could be seen in her girl's sized mink coat and designer skirt outfit. The other three were a talking female anthropomorphic duck in a witch's outfit with a white Persian cat, a fat red man that looked like combination of the first Golden Ticket winner Agustus Gloop and a 19th century coachman. The third was African and looked like a 19th century circus ringmaster.

"Well," Slugwirth said to the Coachman, the Ringmaster and Magica De Spell. "Some dark magicians you turned out to be! That assassin bug you made whangdoodle size was knocked off by Wonka almost immediately after its discovery."

"How were we to know that Wonka had weapons in that factory in violation of this nation's gun laws." Magica De Spell returned sarcastically.

"Because we do, idiot." Henry Salt returned producing a World War II Smith and Wesson K/200 service revolver from under his coat and pointing it at De Spell.

"You point that thing at me again and I'll turn you into a toad with donkey ears." De Spell said pointing her hands at Salt.

"Let's quit fighting amongst ourselves." the Coachman said. "We still have plan B involving Mr. Salt's and his daughter's access to Wonka's factory through her Golden Ticket."

"You mean that rediculous plan of Salt's where his daughter throws a tantrum in the Wonka's nut sorting room in order to put it out of commission rather than to get something her little spoiled heart wants." Slugworth broke in. "Well, that helps Mr. Salt but I don't see how it helps the rest of us. Both I and the Black triangle's Number 1 want Willy Wonka OUT OF THE BUSINESS, not staying in business and buying his nuts from Mr. Salt. His superior chocolate and other candy lines are causing our sales to go down and when our sales go down our companies' OTHER business for the Black Triangle also suffers. And of course our three magicians want Wonka's factory for their own reasons that don't involve candy and therefore don't compete with ours or the Black triangle's."

"And of course it will only be a matter of time before that Fairy the magicians told me about sends a certain family consisting of a wood carver, a former puppet, a former donkey, a former Russian junior wolfer and an anthropomorphic cricket after them." Salt returned. "We should have never let these three in on our plans."

"My Alexandrian magic tells me that she will send them soon, but not after us." The Ringmaster broke in. "They seem to be a part of some Blue Fairy plot to get the last Wonka Golden Ticket to some goody two shoes boy named Charlie Bucket that comes from a very poor family in the same town in which the Wonka factory is located in order to grant a wish made by Mr. Wonka.

"Then that means that I will have to go in there with a half starved peasant as well as the German peasant poster boy for childhood obesity prevention and the American gum chewing and couch potato peasants. Veruca broke in. "This Golden Ticket business is beginning to not look so good after all."

"Save your tantrum for Wonka's Nut Room." Mr. Salt told his daughter. "Destroy it and I'll get you that other pony you want."

And in the meantime," Slugworth broke in. "We will have to find another plan for shutting down the Wonka factory permanently. And please Mr. Ringmaster and Ms. De Spell no more whangdoodle from ordinary assassin bug tricks?, the last one flew like a lead balloon. Maybe you can find something in there that will get the government to close the place sown when Mr Salt goes on the golden ticket tour with his dauthter. I will be giving Mr Salt a special communications device resembling an ordinary cell phone but with much longer movie/video recording features. He can use that to dig up any evidence that might be of use against Wonka and his factory and send it to me."

**Next, The plan to bring the last Golden Ticket to Charlie Bucket.**


	2. The Last Golden Ticket

Chapter 2 - The Last Golden Ticket:

The transport bubble landed in the Wonka Factory Parking lot with the Blue Fairy outside it and Pinocchio with his entire adoptive family inside. Several of the Wonka Candy delivery trucks parked themselves in front of the great barred gates so that no one could see the doors of the factory open wide and a tall man with a long purple coat and a top hat along with a small green haired orange skinned, green haired woman emerge from them.

"I'm hoping this is really about the wish I made on that star." the long coated top hatted man said.

"Yes, It is Willy." the Blue Fairy returned. "These are fellow people that I granted wishes to that became a family through them that come from a world much like your factory. "The man is Geppetto, who wished for a son of his own and I gave that to him three times. The first is the little boy in the Tyrolean outfit who was made a boy from one of the puppets he carved, his name is Pinocchio. The second was a bad boy who turned into a donkey and then became a boy again during a mission with Secret Agent James bond from this country by proving himself brave truthful and unselfish after all, his name is Lampwick, or more appropriately Romeo. The third is a Russian boy who captured a wolf that threatened his village whose grandfather was killed as a "kulack" by the dictator Stalin who wished to be moved to a safer nation to avoid the same fate, his name is Peter. This family runs combined amusement parks called Pleasure Island off the Coast of Tuscany Italy in their own world and off the coast of Duckburg, Calisota in a world of Anthropomorphic animals called the Duckburg world for the sake of simplicity."

"I'm familiar with all of them except Peter. There was a movie made about their story in 1940." Willy said. "But what about the wish and what do these people have to do with it?"

"They are here to aid me in my granting it for you." The Blue Fairy Returned. "I have already selected a boy for you."

"Is it one of these three?" Willy asked.

"No!" the Blue Fairy shouted. "Geppetto would never give any of these boys up any more than you would give up one of your Nut Sorting Room squirrels or Oompa Loompas and that is one thing I would never ask of him. The boy I selected for you comes from this very town. You know, the one who always takes a longing look at this factory on the way to school."

"You mean that poor boy that lives in the ramshackle house up the street with one of my former employees, Joseph Bucket and his other grandparents and parents?" Willy asked. "I've never considered Charlie Bucket because his one of his grandfathers was one of my former employees and probably one of the spies that forced the temporary closure of this factory until I found the Oompa Loompas."

"Well I can tell you a few things right now that should set your mind at ease concerning Charlie being the boy I selected for you." The blue Fairy answered. "The first is that Joseph Bucket was as loyal an employee then as the Oompa Loompas are now and was never one of the spies for Slugworth. The second is this.

Though Charlie Bucket's very Poor, He's exactly what you're looking for."

Charlie from his record with us has shown the qualities of bravery, truthfulness and unselfishness from a very young age. He works on a paper route to aid in the support of his family rather than playing in the park as the other boys do and shares is single Wonka bar that he gets for his birthday with the rest of his family rather than keeping it all for himself. And another thing, as you know I quite often ask people I granted wishes to perform missions for me. The only thing I'm going to ask of you since you in this area is that you take in Charlie's family as well as Charlie himself. Not only do I feel that you owe this to Joseph but Charlie will never leave his family even for the eventual inheritance of the factory. His truly good character will not allow it."

"I always intended that the entire family of the winner of the Special Prize contest would live in the factory with me and would never expect a child to give up his folks and grand folks." Willy returned. "However I did plan on asking if the eventual winner would leave his family and in effect put the inheritance of the factory over them as a final character test."

"That you can continue with as long as you don't start taking the idea of Charlie leaving his family seriously." The Blue Fairy said. "Now down to the matter at hand. Do you still have the Wonka bar with the last golden ticket in its wrappings in your possession or has it already been shipped to the local candy store?"

"Yes," Willy answered. "I still have it here at the factory in my refrigerated office safe."

"Then I will need the Wonka bar and a coin that is at least the value that will purchase it.

"Now I've got what you have planned." Willy said as he sent the Oompa Loompa woman accompanying him to the refrigerated safe in his office for the Wonka Bar. "You are going to arrange for young Mr. Bucket to find the coin and buy the Wonka bar with the last Golden Ticket in it as an apparent matter of luck."

"That's the gist of it." The Blue Fairy said. "Then I'm going to change these three boys here to Oompa Loompas so that can join the song and dance squad you have planned for the four unacceptable golden ticket winners and keep an eye on Charlie to make sure he stays acceptable and doesn't inadvertently break any rules you might set up. One has to remember even a good boy can fall to temptation once in a while without help. And by the way this lady accompanying you is an Oompa Loompa isn't she?"

"Why, yes," Willy answered as the Oompa Loompa woman returned with the Wonka Bar. "This is Carlea-Kay. The wife of the Oompa Loompa tribal leader Okyla-Kay and head of our administration and secretarial department. "However the name she uses on the phone and our web site when accepting candy orders is Doris and that is what we all generally call her now."

"Well, hello Doris." The Blue Fairy said to the Oompa Loompa woman as she took the Wonka Bar from her. "We really have to get started here. By my calendar today is the last day of the Golden Ticket contest and the factory tour is tomorrow."

"Here is the money you asked for." Willy said presenting the money to the Blue Fairy. However rather than a coin Willy gave the Blue Fairy a ten pound note. "Maybe the change from this will allow Charlie and his family to have a decent meal for once before coming to the factory."

"That is very generous of you Willy." the Blue Fairy giving the money and the Wonka bar to Pinocchio. "Pinocchio is going to be our agent for getting that ticket to Charlie."

"Where is the deed going to be done?" Willy asked.

"That candy store up the street from the factory of course. It falls into both Charlie's school route and paper route." the Blue Fairy answered.

"I just hope that the news story I watched in the Television Room this morning about the last Golden Ticket supposedly being found in Russia does not discourage Charlie after all the trouble you went through to set this up." Willy said.

"Actually that lie should help us for as long as it lasts." The Blue Fairy said. "It will end the Wonka bar craze and offer Pinocchio a way to get the real Golden Ticket bar into that candy store as an unwanted purchase while placing the money near the candy store where Charlie can find it."

"You have everything figured out don't you?" Willy returned. "Right down to a way of using that phony Golden Ticket story to your advantage, and Charlie's of course."

"There is one more thing you need to do, Willy." the Blue Fairy said. "How can we get Pinocchio out of here and to that candy store without being seen."

"Doris can take him to one of the smaller side gates in this parking lot area and let him out there." Willy returned.

Knowing that time was short Doris took Pinocchio in hand and led him to one of the side gates and opened it. Once outside he walked down a driveway apparently used by the Wonka Mopeds that delivered smaller orders of candy locally to the various markets and candy stores in the town. However Pinocchio did not realize just how close he was to giving the entire game away. Exactly twenty meters from the gate and driveway he was using to leave the factory a dark haired gaunt looking boy in a shrunken sweater and shrunken pants who looked pretty much like he was living on nothing but cabbage soup was taking his daily gawk at Wonka's factory believing he would never get to see the inside of it because all the Golden Tickets were now found. (The phony Russian Golden Ticket story was still being regarded as real at the time.) This was Pinocchio's target for a "spontaneous" stroke of "luck", Charlie Bucket. Pinocchio made it to the candy store without being seen by Charlie and half buried the ten pound note in the snow do that its upper unburied half would be obvious to Charlie when he approached the entrance to the candy store then he entered the store itself in his "sore loser customer" roll.

"You know what you can do with this piece of junk, Wonka." Pinocchio said trying to sound as much as possible like a 21st century sore loser without going to far beyond the profanity line. He put the bar in the counter display of Willy Wonka confections and left just as Charlie came into the store.

"I found this outside." Charlie said showing the ten pound note that Pinocchio dropped. "I think you should take it and put up a notice about its being found."

The Candy store Proprieter said in his familiar Jamaican accent. "I think you should be rewarded for your kindness and honesty so I'll take the money and put up a notice about it like you requested and you can take this for a reward. He took the Wanka bar that Pinocchio put into the counter display as a "sore loser" and gave it to Charlie.

"Sounds like the best we can do with the situation." Charlie said accepting the Wonka bar.

Suddenly people started coming into the candy store in droves. "The Golden Ticket in Russia was a FAKE." They shouted. The contest is still on. It was at this point that Charlie opened his Wonka bar and found the final golden ticket for real not realizing that he had a former puppet, a Blue Fairy and Willy Wonka to thank for what he felt was finally a stroke of luck for him and his family."

"Hay, that Bucket nerd found it! One of the boys in the store shouted. "He has the LAST GOLDEN TICKET!"

"I'll pay you a hundred pounds for that ticket and get you a brand new bicycle!" a man shouted at Charlie.

"That's nothing," another would be buyer, this time a woman shouted over the first one. "I'll give you five hundred pounds for it!"

"Enough of this." the candy store proprietor snapped. "Charlie you take that ticket right straight home and don't let anybody stop you or get you to sell it. The tour is tomorrow and you must get ready for it."

Charlie followed the candy store proprietor's instructions and went straight home with the ticket. This left Pinocchio who remained within sight of the candy store to make sure Charlie had the ticket, then proceeded back to the factory to get ready for his part in the four Oompa Loompa songs to be directed at the four unacceptable kids during the tour the next day.

**Next - The Factory Tour Begins. Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick become Oompa Loompas.**

**Note - All dialog from genuinely from a Chocolate Factory movie is from the 2005 version.**


	3. Becoming Oompa Loompas

Chapter 3 - Becoming Oompa Loompas

Administration room, Wonka Industries Inc. Factory, England, (Unnamed Town), 2005:

Doris was pretty much in charge of the Oompa Loompa activity surrounding the Golden Ticket tour including the four songs and dances to be sung and danced as the tour progressed and the four bad kids gradually retired from it. Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick found Doris to be a rather demanding taskmaster much like their school teachers back home. She immediately decided the parts each of the temporary Oompa Loompas would play in the festivities.

She decided that Peter would lead Agustus Gloop's song, Lampwick would lead Violet Beuregarde's and Pinocchio would lead Veruca Salt's. The other two would play non leading parts in each of these songs.

For Mike Teavee's song Pinocchio was set up to be the News Anchor, Peter would be one of the guitarists in the Ed Sullivan Beatles parody and Lampwick would be a lead the Heavy Metal style rock group and play one of the Rock em Sock em Robots players.

Most of the last day before the tour was spent in rehearsing these various parts so that all would be ready when one of the four bad kids sprung the trap that was tied to their respective temptations that would retire them from the contest for the factory. For Doris however these rehearsals were especially hard because she had to deal with a mixture of regular children and Oompa Loompa adults who were smaller than even a child of other peoples. However the fairy decided against changing the three boys from Geppetto's family until after these rehearsals so she had to deal with them as is.

Agustus Gloop's song was hardly the first time Peter took a leadership roll, his first was capturing the wolf back in Russia. But Agustus Gloop's song was to be a very complex mixture of song, dance and synchronized swimming in the factory's chocolate river by hundreds of Oompa Loompas. Peter brought it off admirably however.

The next song to be rehearsed was Violet Beuregarde's song with Lampwick in the lead position. Lampwick actually enjoyed the dangers associated with this song which included dances on the precariously narrow beam catwalks of the Inventing Room where it would take place and atop a rolling giant ball which represented Violet once the trap was sprung on her.

Pinocchio had another precarious position in his lead for Veruca Salt's song. This was the gradually inclining blue and white spiral floor leading to the Nut Sorting Room's garbage chute. His main duty was to make sure that neither he or any Oompa Loompa he was leading accompanied Veruca and her over indulgent and permissive father into the three weeks of rotting garbage at the bottom of the chute. He used his experiences in show business with Stromboli to carry off the number perfectly.

Mike Teavee's song was a group effort with the lead in different segments being taken by different people.

Pinocchio held the News anchor's spot which was the smallest yet most important part of the song because it formed the beginning and end of it. The end of the song was the most important part to rehearse perfectly because Pinocchio had to make sure that he was slapping the papers he held during that part at just the right speed so that the miniaturized Mike Teavee would not be injured by them falling upon him. Peter held the lead guitarist and singer's position in the Beatles parody while Lampwick led the Heavy Metal type rock music group that was the heart of Mike Teavee's song. Even the leadership of the Oompa Loompas took part in Mike Teavee's song With Okyla-Kay doing the Food Channel parody and Doris playing both Norman Bates in drag and his victim in the Psycho shower scene parody.

However more than one rehersal was needed to make sure that each song came off perfectly during the tour and the remainder of the day before the tour was dedicated to making sure each number would come off without a hitch exactly when it was needed.

Once night fell and the rehearsals were over the Blue fairy came to the Television Room where the last one was made and summoned Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick.

"Are you ready for your change?" she asked the boys.

"Yes," Pinocchio said. "We are all rehearsed and ready to go."

With that the fairy waved her wand at them and each of them changed, first growing smaller and being redressed in the uniform of Oompa Loompa factory workers. Their skin became orange and their hair became green. However they retained their hats in their Oompa Loompa guise.

Pinocchio was astonished that he could now look upon Doris eye to eye rather than looking down upon her.

The Blue Fairy, Geppetto and Willy Wonka now looked like virtual giants rather than simply adults that were larger than children. He, Peter and Lampwick were now orange skinned and green haired and decked out in In red Oompa Loompa jumpsuits for the first number when its time came tomorrow. The jumpsuits because they were made by the Blue Fairy could change color to any of the colors the Oompa Loompas wore in the various rooms of the factory.

Under the Puppet Machine, Wonka Industries Inc. Factory, England, (Unnamed Town), 2005:

Pinocchio volunteered to operate the machine that would operate the puppet show that began the tour because from there he could keep an eye on Charlie from the start. While the Wonka puppet show was not string marionettes like he once was Pinocchio still understood the workings of it from the various spring motors and levers in his father's similar wooden contraptions. Basically the operating part of the show consisted of various gears and tied to electric motors rather than the 19th century spring based motors that Geppetto used. The puppet voices were actually digital recordings of Oompa Loompas singing the Wonka Welcome song as the puppet show number was called.

Pinocchio looked through one of the many small windows in the middle small door to the Factory's main entrance at the great iron gates to the parking lot that were still closed. All of the Wonka trucks and mopeds were evacuated from the parking lot to create a great empty court. Suddenly a church bell struck ten times and on the tenth stroke the gates swung open automatically.

"Please enter!" a voice that seemed to have a combination of adult, child and spooky.

All of the children with golden tickets and their adult guardians came into the factory parking lot in a straight row could none could claim the be the first in.

"Come foreword!" the voice continued.

As the Golden ticket winners walked further toward the imposing factory edifice the voice continued:

"Close the gates!"

With that the gates slowly closed with an almost prison gate like sound.

"Dear Visitors, It is a great privilege to welcome you to my humble factory." the voice continued as the Golden Ticket winners continued to walk toward the building.

"And who am I, Well," the voice continued then the main factory doors opened. At this point Pinocchio pushed the button that started the puppet show above him and then proceeded to the Chocolate room to join Lampwick, Peter and the real Oompa Loompas in their first song when the time came.

From that point on the puppet show was entirely on automatic with the puppets being rotated on various wheels representing hard candies that were set up amid rotating candy canes. A CD device provided the voices for the puppets as display sang its own song.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier! _

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer, _

_HooRay!_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart, he barely can restrain it. _

_There's so much generosity, there is no way to contain it, to contain it, _

_to contain, to contain, to contaaaiiin! _

_HooRAY!_

_Wheee!_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's the one that you're about to meet. _

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, he's a genius who just can't be beat! _

_The magician and the chocolate whiz, he's the best darn guy who ever lived, _

_Willy Wonka, here he is!_

By leaving the puppet show for the first number in the Chocolate Room when he did Pinocchio was spared the accident with the fireworks that burned several of the puppets in the display and may have reminded him of Stromboli's pre reformation threat to turn him into firewood.

Pinocchio was down the great oval windowed main corridor and in the Chocolate Room by way of one of the many small Oompa Loompa access doors well before Willy Wonka, the Golden Ticket winners and their adult guardians followed the same path. Willy led the way while the others were assembled behind him with the two girls and their guardians to the left and the three boys and their guardians to the right. By this time everybody except for the Buckets considered Willy a little on the weird and incompetent side because of such activities as putting in his first appearance amongst the Golden Ticket winners so that he could see the puppet show, giving a rather odd introduction:

"Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello,"

before giving his actual introduction:

"Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand. My name is Willy Wonka."

from prepared idiot cards.

Another thing that seemed Odd about Willy was that he had yet to even ask for introductions from his guests even though they were well down the corridor by now.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus Gloop finally asked.

"Can't imagine how it would matter." Willy answered. "Come quickly. For too much to see. Just drop your coats anywhere."

"The guest's coats were in fact totally unnecessary once they were inside the factory as it was kept at tropical temperatures for some as yet unknown reason.

"Mr. Wonka, Sure is toasty in here." commented about the tropical heat conditions in the factory.

"What?" Willy returned. "Oh, yeah. I have to keep it warm in here, because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold."

"Who are the Workers?" Charlie asked.

"All in good time." Willy returned. He seemed to show less condescension toward this boy than he did toward the others because this was the child who came as a result of the Blue Fairy's wish.

"Now …" Willy continued intending to continue with his verbal conduction of the tour but he was rudely interrupted by Violet.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregard.

"Oh," Willy returned reverting back to his condescending ways. "I don't care."

"Well," Violet returned. "you should care. Because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end."

Willy returned Violet's hubristic replay in his usual condescending way because he knew from the moment the Blue Fairy picked Charlie Bucket for him exactly who was going to win the Special Prize at the end of the factory tour and it wasn't the gum chewing over competitive brat before him now. "Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key."

But even worse was in store for Willy as Veruca cut in front of Violet and said, "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir."

IF anything Veruca Salt was the LEAST acceptable of the four unacceptable children. Virtually every material possession she owned was obtained by manipulating her over permissive and over indulgent parents usually through "terrible twos" style tantrums when she was obviously to old for practicing such nonsense now. That phony smile Veruca presented Willy with did not hide a multitude of such sins from him and his answer showed that clearly. "I always thought that a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Ha!"

Once again however Willy was confronted by one of the four unacceptable children wishing to introduce himself.

"I'm Augustus Gloop." Augustus announced cutting in front of Veruca with a Wonka bar stuffed in his corpulent face. "I love your chocolate."

"I can see that." Willy returned to the obese and slovenly boy. "So do I. I never expected to have so much in common."

Then Willy turned to the boy in the skull tee shirt and black pants to complete the formalities forced upon him. "You. . . you're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system."

"And you." Willy said to Charlie Bucket. "Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" He continued knowing fully well that it was indeed luck on Charlie's part that the Blue Fairy picked him all other local children to get the last of the Golden Tickets and ultimately the Special Prize.

"And the rest of you must be their moms or dads?" Willy asked.

"Actually grand dad in my case." Grandpa Joe Bucket answered. "You should remember me. I used to work for you here at the factory before you closed it up and got your current employees whoever they are."

Even though Willy knew from the Blue Fairy that Joseph Bucket was not one of the slug worth spies his temper still got the better of him when Grandpa Joe announced his status as a former Wonka factory employee.

"Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads? Willy asked in a snappy manner.

"No sir" Grandpa Joe returned in a matter of fact way.

"Then welcome back to the factory." Willy returned.

Chocolate Room, Wonka Industries Inc. Factory, England, (Unnamed Town), 2005:

While the Golden Ticket winners were taking their long walk down the corridor of oval windows the final preparations were being made for the Augustus Gloop Song. According to these arrangements Peter would lead the Oompa Loompas involved in singing the song from the first terrace above the chocolate river on the triple terraced shoreline of it. This would be the place where Augustus's removal from the tour and the contest for the Special Prize would take place. He took a position next to the Oompa Loompas designated to be synchronized swimmers so that he could give them their cue to dive into the chocolate. Pinocchio and Lampwick were placed on the second terrace where they would be inconspicuous as possible despite the fact they were still wearing their bowler and Tyrolean hats. Once the final positions for the song were decided the Oompa Loompas went about their usual work of harvesting the other candies of the Chocolate Room for eventual packaging in the actual factory rooms of the factory and sales throughout the world. Lampwick, Peter and Pinocchio joined them in this work.

It was fascinating to see that various types of candy actually seemed to grow in this room in various plant and mushroom like forms, even the grass was a minty tasting edible in this room of candy plants and mushrooms, and chocolate rivers.

Soon the door to the Chocolate Room opened and Willy Wonka, the Golden Ticket winners and their guardians entered. All but Willy appeared to be absolutely astonished at what they were seeing. They marveled at the giant candy pumpkins, assorted candy trees, gigantic suckers, candy grass and candy mushrooms that just seemed to grow out of the room's artificial rockworks. Even the stepping stones to the various paths and bridges of the room were giant hard candies. All of this added its magnificence to the river of chocolate, chocolate waterfall and transparent pipes that transported the contents of the river to all parts of the factory that used chocolate, whose existence was the room's main purpose. In the distance to the northwest of the room a gigantic rowing boat could be seen being prepared for a later part of the tour. Structurally this boat resembled a Viking ship without a sail and with a seahorse's head rather than a dragon's one. The boat also seamed to be made from hard candy but with some glass fittings where the Oompa Loompa rowers sat, a drummer that kept the rowers in time and the eventual passengers of the boat would sit as well as for all parts of the boat that would actually be in contact with the melted chocolate of the river. No one seemed to notice at the time that the passenger section of the boat only had room for nine passengers even though there were eleven people in the Golden Ticket party counting Willy Wonka. Three passenger spots in the rower's section next to the drummer were also available but these were designed to fit Oompa Loompas only.

Wonka started to explain the workings of the chocolate river, the chocolate waterfall and the piping system as he led the party toward the boat.

"Every drop of the river is pure dark chocolate of the highest quality," Willy Wonka started. Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter working with the real Oompa Loompas on a chocolate rockwork cliff overlooking the boat and its harbor were as fascinated by Willy's speech as the kids and their guardians were.

Willy continued. "Now, the waterfall is the most important part of the system. It mixes the chocolate and makes it light and frothy. No other factory mixes its chocolate by waterfall but it is the only way to do it if you want the chocolate to come out just right, and you can take that to the bank."

"Which one is Agustus Gloop?" Pinocchio asked one of the real Oompa Loompas present.

"The fat one in the short pants and the striped tee shirt eating everything in sight," The Oompa Loompa responded. "Mike Teavee is the one in black and red with the skull tee shirt over the red turtle neck, Veruca Salt is the girl in the mink coat and skirt, Violet Beuregarde is the girl in the blue track suit and the one we are most interested in Charlie Bucket is the boy in the shrunken clothing with the old man.

"Thanks for the information." Pinocchio returned. "I'll pass this along to my associates immediately. You know one of them, Peter is leading the song for when Augustus springs the trap set for him and therefore should be able to identify him."

Pinocchio then went to where peter was working with one of the candy mushroom pickers that looked like a backpack vaccum cleaner. Lampwick was in the same area picking suckers and candy canes out of one of the many candy trees in the area.

"The ones to watch are the boy in the short pants and the striped shirt and the boy with the old man." Pinocchio said to Peter. "The first one is Augustus Gloop and the second one is Charlie Bucket."

"Do you have any idea what the trap might be?" Peter asked.

"No, Willy Wonka and the Oompa Loompas are still keeping that a secret from everybody including us but if I had to make a guess I would say it has something to do with the Chocolate River." Pinocchio answered. "That would seem to be the biggest temptation in this room for someone like Augustus Gloop. I don't see anything in this room of a trap like nature that would tempt Charlie but we should keep a watch on him just in case. After all, that was what we were put here for."

Back at the bridge closes to the room's entrance Willy Wonka continued his introduction to the room for the Golden ticket winners and their guardians. "Go out and enjoy yourselves. Try the fruit of the trees, try the mushrooms and try even the grass, You see everything in this room is eatable."

Augustus Gloop took no time at all in accepting Willy's invitation. Immediately pulling what looked like whipped cream out of some large flowers about ten meters away from the bridge. His next target was some stringy Spanish moss like cherry licorice hanging from a tree even closer to the chocolate river. He finally got down on his knees and started eating the minty grass that line the shore of the river and finally started dipping his hands into the river itself taking huge handfuls of the melted chocolate up to his mouth.

While all this was going on Veruca saw a real Oompa Loompa working with a jackhammer on the hard chocolate cliff where Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick were.

"Look, it's a little person!" Veruca shouted. Then upon seeing Pinocchio and Peter continued. "Look, there are two more of them!"

Mr. Teavee then looked in the direction Veruca was looking in and from his better vantage point as an adult saw the entire group of Oompa Loompas of which Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick were a part working on the grass field near the cliff."

"It seems there are several of them." Mr. Teavee said.

"I wonder who they are?" Veruca said in one of her few non tantrum moments.

"Are they real people." Mile Teavee asked Willy.

"Of Course they are real people." Willy returned. "They're Oompa Loompas, imported from Loompaland."

"There is no such place." Mr. Teavee told Willy. "I should know, I teach High School Geography."

"Then you should know what a terrible country it is." Willy returned.

"it is nothing but thick jungles and wastelands dominated by some of the worst preditors in the world such as hornswagglers snozzwanggers and especially those despicable Raduviid whangdoodles.

Augustus's mother was the first to see the gluttonous activity at the shore of the chocolate river.

"Augustus, That is not a nice thing to do!" she shouted interrupting Willy's description of Loompaland.

However Agustus was too absorbed in his gluttony to pay attention to his mother's callings.

"Little boy," Willy Wonka said. "My chocolate must not be touched by human hands.

Augustus continued to drink from the river despite Willy Wonka's warning. He was soon to realize too late what the Oompa Loompas were doing along the shore of the Chocolate River with that jackhammer.

**Next, Augustus Gloop gets his "just desserts" for his Chocolate River contamination gluttony. Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter take a ride on the Wonkatania with the rest of the Golden Ticket winners.**

**Note - All dialog genuinely from a chocolate factory movie id from the 2005 version.**


	4. The First Removal and the Wonkatania

Chapter 4 - The First Removal and the Wonkatania:

The Chocolate Room, Wonka Industries Inc. Factory, England, (Unnamed Town), 2005:

Pinocchio while doing the work of an Oompa Loompa also gave time for his real reason for being in the chocolate factory, keeping his eye on Charlie Bucket when the Golden Ticket winners and their guardians came into the Chocolate Room with Willy Wonka. Pinocchio knew that the Chocolate River was the temptation trap for this room and Augustus Gloop was the target for it. His duty here would be to keep Charlie from sampling the river and falling into it himself before Augustus could do so.

Charlie had no temptation toward the river itself strictly observing Willy Wonka's warning that it was not to be sampled with human hands. Rather he reached for a candy apple from one of the candy trees near to but still a safe distance from the river. Suddenly another small hand snatched the very apple that Charlie intended taking. Charlie looked around to see that the hand belonged to Violet Beuregarde. She was using her other hand to place her gum behind her ear in preparation to sample the apple.

"Why don't you get rid of that gum and start a new piece?" Charlie asked. "The flavor is completely chewed out of it by now."

"Because this piece is my world record gum. If I were to dump it I would never be a CHAMPION," Violet said. "Just another loser like you.

Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter overheard this event after the jackhammer bearing Oompa Loompa finished with his mysterious work. They knew the only loser between Violet and Charlie was Violet. In fact her removal from the contest was the next one scheduled after Augustus Gloop.

Suddenly a boy's yell and a slow syrupy splash came from where Agustus Gloop was sampling the Chocolate River against Willy Wonka's instructions. It seems the purpose of the jackhammer the Oompa Loompa Veruca first saw was using was to destabilize parts of the Chocolate River's shoreline as the trap for this room and Augustus finally placed his weight on one of these destabilized areas falling into the Chocolate River in the process.

"Help him!" Augustus's mother shouted. "He can't swim, He'll drown in there.

It was at that time that one of the factory pipes started filling up with Chocolate from the river and a whirlpool formed around it. Augustus was sucked into this whirlpool and up the pipe.

"There he goes." Violet Beuregarde said.

"Call the FIRE BRIGADE!" Augustus's mother shouted.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." Violet's mother commented in a rather casual matter.

"It, isn't big enough." Charlie Bucket said. "He's slowing down.

"He's going to stick." Mike Teavee continued.

"I think he has." Mikes father said.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." Veruca Salts father announced.

At this point Peter gave the cross armed Oompa Loompa salute to the real Oompa Loompa with the jackhammer and music began to appear out of nowhere. Every Oompa Loompa in the Chocolate room began to assume their assigned positions for the Augustus Gloop song.

"Look, the Oompa Loompas." Charlie said observing all this activity. It was obvious at this point that Charlie was the golden ticket winner who was most interested in the factory tour itself and not simply a part of the contest for the prizes involved like the other kids. "The Blue Fairy chose right." Willy Wonka thought to himself.

At this point Henry Salt left the immediate vicinity of the tour and took a device from his coat pocket resembling a cell phone. "Number 2, this is Number 3 reporting in, I'm in Wonka's factory." Mr. Salt announced in a whisper to Mr. Slugworth over this device. "However I have to be careful. Willy Wonka has set traps in this place as a part of the contest for his special prize. He is in the process of removing one of the children, the glutton, from the contest through one of then now. The glutton is stuck in a chocolate pipe."

"That is wonderful news." Slugworth said. "That means that maybe we can get Wonka out of our business through a child abuse and neglect investigation dealing with that contest. In the mean time you can go ahead with your plan to destroy his nut sorting room if he shows it on the tour. But one more thing, keep a watch on what happens to those kids. It can be used for to force a full closure of Wonka Industries Inc. Record all that happens to them with your communication device's video setting and foreward it to Number 1 immediately to prevent its destruction if your communication device should be destroyed.. This is Number 2 signing off." Henry Salt shut off the device and re joined the tour.

"What are they doing." Henry Salt's daughter Veruca asked Willy Wonka concerning the new Oompa Loompa activity. This brought Henry Salt's attention back to the tour.

"I believe they are going to treat us to a little song." Willy Wonka announced. "It is quite a special occasion of course, they haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon.

Then the actual song began. With an Asian style "Bollywood" dance and synchronized swimming routine to go with it.

_Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, The great big greedy nincompoop,_

_Augustus Gloop, so big and vile, So greedy, foul, and infantile,Come on!' we cry, the time is ripe, To send him shooting up the pipe,_

At this point in the song Peter left his original assigned post and took up a new one near the tour continuing the song.

_But don't, dear children, be alarmed- _

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,_

At this point Peter returned to his original position and gave the signal for the synchronized swimming routine and the swimming Oompa Loompas dressed themselves so they would not contaminate the chocolate and trigger one of the pipes themselves than proceeded to dive in and execute their routine perfectly around the pipe holding Augustus Gloop. After the synchronized swimming routine peter continued the song with the remainder of the Oompa Loompas joining in.

_Although, of course, we must admit, He will be altered quite a bit,_

_Slowly wheels go round and round, And cogs begin to grind and pound,_

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear, Is loved by people everywhere,_

_For who can hate or bear a grudge, Against a luscious bit of FUDGE?"_

After this main song the music changed from the "Bollywood" style for a simpler style as the song went into the portion called the Moral by the Oompa Loompas because it was not particularly directed at Agustus Gloop but against gluttony in general for all the children currently involved with the tour.

_Oompa Loompa doompity do, I have a perfect puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa doompity de, If you are wise you will listen to me._

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets, Eating as much as an elephant eats._

_What are you at getting terribly fat, What do you think will come of that._

_I don't like the look of it._

_Oompa Loompa doompity da, If you're not greedy you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too, Like the Oompa Loompa doompity do._

Peter finished the totality of the song with a final:

_Doompity do._

Then Lampwick, Pinocchio and Peter left the tour for their seats on the candy and glass ship Wonkatania which would take the tour to the next trap and removal of a child from the contest, Violet Beuregarde. They took the three available Oompa Loompa passenger seats directly behind the oarsmen. At this point their Oompa Loompa coveralls were changed from red to black, the color of Inventing Room Oompa Loompas.

"Maybe you shouldn't be involved in this." the ship's drummer told Pinocchio and Lampwick in particular before retaking his position at the bow of the boat. "Something quite like the donkey change you two went through on Pleasure Island during the Coachman's rule of it will be occurring to Violet Beuregarde in this contest removal. It might be upsetting to you."

"Thanks for the advice." Pinocchio returned to the drummer. "But we are here to make sure Charlie does not break any rules and trip one of the traps and that we are going to do no matter what."

"Okay," the drummer said as he re took his position and started beating his kettle drum. The other Oompa Loompas all dressed in sky blue like the drummer started rowing in time to the drum beats and the Wonkatania was on its way to where the tour would be waiting for it. They were also sing a rowing chant to the beat on the chocolate of their oars.

"Bravo: Willy said as the real Oompa Loompas returned to their regular Chocolate Room Jobs and Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter went to the Wonkatania and their next assignement. "Well done, aren't they delightful!, Aren't they Charming?.

"I do say that all seemed rather rehersed." Henry Salt answered.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Mike Teavee continued.

"Oh, poppycock." Willy returned.

Augustus's mother was getting hysterical after the end of the Oompa Loompa song when her sun shot fully up the pope he was trapped in and out of sight.

"Where is my son!" She screamed. Where does that pipe go to!"

"That pipe." Willy returned. "Just happens to lead to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry flavored chocolate covered fudge."

"Then he is going to be made into strawberry flavored chocolate covered fudge and sold by the pound all over the world!" Mrs. Gloop continued hysterically.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. "Willy returned." It would taste terrible, can you really imagine Augustus flavored chocolate covered Gloop? Eeewwww! No one would buy it.

Willy then called on one of the real Oompa Loompas from the Chocolate Room and said.

"Please escort Mrs. Gloop to the Fudge Room, Okay, Help her find her son." Willy told the Oompa Loompa. "Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate mixing barrel, okay."

Willy completed his instructions with the Saint Andrew's Cross over the heart salute of the Oompa Loompas which was returned by the Oompa Loompa who then went to Mrs. Gloop and tugged on her skirt. She followed the Oompa Loompa down another hard candy path presumably leading to out of the Chocolate Room ultimately into the Fudge Room.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie addressed Willy

"Huh?" Willy returned.

"Why would Augustus's name already be in the Oompa Loompa song, unless?…" Charlie asked Willy.

"Improvization is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it." Willy returned then turned to violet. "Little girl, say something, anything."

"Chewing gum." Violet returned her addiction being the first thing on her mind.

"Chewing gum is really gross, Chewing gum I hate the most." Willy answered. "See, exactly the same."

"No it isn't" Mike Teavee returned.

"Err, you really shouldn't mumble." Willy returned to Mike. "Because I can't understand a word you're saying.

"Are the Oompa Loompas really joking." Charlie asked his grandfather.

"Of course they are joking, that boy will be fine." Grandpa Joe returned but his facial expression seemed to show that he wasn't so sure.

The Wonkatania arrived for the tour guests and Willy Wonka just as Mrs. Gloop and the Oompa Loompa accompanying her were out of sight. The boat was a very impressive sight from its sea horse head bow section to its curled seahorse tail stern section. The bow section in addition to its impressive sea horse head also contained the section for the drummer whose drumbeats kept the rowing of the oarsman Oompa Loompas properly timed. Behind of the drummer in the middle section of the boat were the twenty oars that propelled it with three Oomph Loompa oarsmen for each oar. Behind of the oar section was Oompa Loompa passenger where Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter were seated. The human passenger section took up the entire stern section.

"All Aboard." Willy said as the stern section of the boat containing the human passenger seats came close enough to the causeway fro safe boarding.

Probably because of his connection with Slugworth and the Black Triangle Henry Salt and his daughter took the most inconspicuous position on the stern section of the boat. The others generally seated themselves around Veruca and Henry Salt. Grandpa Joe, Charlie and Willy Wonka took the seat closest to the stern of the boat almost under the mighty curled seahorse tail.

Willy then gave the command. "Onward!" which meant to start the boat moving again to the drummer who started his timed drumming. The oarsmen Oompa Lompas began their equally timed chanting and rowing again and the boat began moving down the Chocolate River.

While the boat was still in the Chocolate Room the even greater wonders of the place were being revealed to both its fake Oompa Loompa and human passengers. The shore would sometimes be a field of candy trees of assorted flavors amidst candy bushes, mushroom's, pumpkins and grasses. Candy canes would seem to grow on the immediate shore of the river like cattails, cat tails that even had candy flavor and edibility in their green blade leaves. At other times the boat would pass by candy cliffs with strata formed of various types of chocolate from light to dark mixed together in random and often mixed layers that seemed to make for a very beautiful artistry in their creation.

Willy then dipped a large serving spoon in the river and gave it to Charlie.

"Here." he said. "Try some of this. You look like you are half starved and live on nothing but cabbage soup."

At this point both Charlie and Grandpa Joe became even more suspicious than they had been at the time of Augustus Gloop's removal from the tour. Just how did Willy Wonka know that cabbage soup consisted of almost the entirety of the Bucket family diet? Also those three Oompa Loompas dressed in black just behind the oarsmen that were wearing a Tyrolean cap, a derby hat and a early Stalin era Russian boy's visor cap respectively were a cause for suspicion. The last time Grandpa Joe and Charlie saw that trio they were wearing red and singing with others dressed in red about Augustus Gloop's misfortune. Now they were on this boat dressed in black. Were they there to preside over another of the Golden Ticket children's removal from the tour?

However the suspicions soon abated and Charlie took the drink of Chocolate Willy offered to him. "That's great, Thank you." Charlie said to Willy returned.

"That is because it was mixed by a waterfall." Willy returned. "That makes it light and frothy."

"You already said that." Veruca snapped.

Henry Salt was also suspicious of the three black dressed Oompa Loompas in the Tyrolean cap, the derby hat and the Russian visor cap too. He used his Black Triangle communications device to video them and have the info sent back to the Slugworth factory and to the mysterious location of the Black Triangle's Number 1.

"Hay, there's a tunnel up ahead." Mr. Teavee shouted. "Can these Oompa Loompa's of yours see where they are going?"

"No, they can't. Willy Returned. Then he commanded to the drummer, "Full Spead ahead." then he continued as a sort of afterthought "Turn on the lights."

With that command the drummer increased the speed of his drumming and the oarsmen increased the speed of their rowing as the Wonkatania entered the now lit tunnel which quickly took a downward slant into one of the many rapids sections of the chocolate river deliberately designed to increase the speed of the Wonkatania over the maximum speed that the Oompa Loompa oarsmen were capable of. This was a new experience to the Golden Ticket tour but to Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter the way the tunnel was lit reminded them of passing through the wishing star while the boat ride itself reminded them of the familiar roller coasters on the Pleasure Islands of Duckburg and Collodi.

"Keep your eyes open." Willy announced when the Wonkatania entered a quiet stretch of the Chocolate River. "We will be passing some very important rooms here."

Indeed the doors to several rooms greeted the tour as it passed down the tunnel. Their doors were marked with various types of cream products including, Curdled Cream, Ice Cream, Coffee Cream, Vanilla Cream and HAIR CREAM.

"Hair cream!" shouted Mrs. Beuregarde. "What do you use that for."

"To lock in moisture." Willy Wonka said referring to his own near shoulder length hair.

The next room was open and was occupied by a cow on a platform with Oompa Loompas lashing into a barrel under it with coach whips.

"Whipped Cream," Charlie bucket said.

"Very good." Willy returned.

"That makes no sense." Snapped Veruca.

"Of course it does." Willy returned. "You cant make whipped cream unless you whip it with whips. Everyone knows that."

After the passing the Whipped Cream Room the Wonkatania encountered another of the many downward pointing rapids zones of the chocolate river and its swift current. At the end of this was a vast gallery of columns containing still more candy rooms for the making of such products as jelly beans, caramels, SweeTarts related products and other famous non chocolate Wonka Candies. Willy Wonka finally had the boat stopped at a door labeled Inventing Room.

"Stop the boat!" Willy Commanded. The drummer stopped and the oarsmen moved the boat close to the cement shore of the river closest to the Inventing Room door.

**Next. Pinocchio keeps Charlie from falling for a temptation in the Inventing Room. The second removal occurs.**

**Note - As you can see here the Oompa Loompa songs are composite versions of the 2005 and 1971 songs with the 2005 part describing the character of the removed contestant for the Special Prize and the 1971 part being a moral concerning the removal and the reason for it directed at the remaining members of the tour.**

**Note - All dialog genuinely from one of the Chocolate Factory movies is from the 2005 version.**


	5. The Second Demise, The Gum Chewing Trap

Chapter 5 - The Second Demise, The Gum Chewing Trap:

The first People off the boat were Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick who entered the Inventing Room by a hidden Oompa Loompa entrance a little further along the shore to prepare for their second song and dance number with the real Oompa Loompas, this time led by Lampwick. The Tour then debarked and waited for Wonka to open the main Inventing Room door.

"Now this is the most important room in the factory." Willy announced. "However most of the candies in here are untested or in a not ready for distribition state as of yet so I must insist that you neither touch or taste anything while you are in this room."

With that Willy opened the door to the Inventing Room and the tour filed in. Whereas the Chocolate Room was like a fairy tale paradise the Inventing room was the first obviously technological oriented room the tour encountered. It seemed to be wall to wall, levers, buttons, computers, and complicated machinery with various levels of catwalks linking every part of it. Various storage tanks and smaller machines occupied the floor space of the room. Veruca and Violet seemed to take in interest in one of these tanks where black coverall suited Oompa Loompas seemed to be diving for assorted colored small balls that shot through a water like substance to the floor of it. If one looked closer at the room one would find that Oompa Loompas also manned many of the catwalks and manually controlled machines of the room. This activity was particularly present near a mysterious machine toward the entrance of the Inventing Room that looked like a combination of a jet engine, a cook stove and candy extruder.

"What's this?" Veruca asked about the tank with the swimming Oompa Loompas and the colored balls.

"Here, let me show you." Willy said as he took one of the balls from the Oompa Loompa bringing it up to the surface. He continued showing the little ball to Veruca.

"This machine makes Everlasting Gobstoppers." Willy announced. "These are especially designed for children who get small allowances with little money. When these are a finished product you will be able to suck on then for a full year and not lose either size or flavor by so doing."

"Then they are like gum." Violet commented.

"No, they are definitely not like gum." Willy returned. "Gum is for chewing. These gobstoppers are only for sucking because if you attempt to chew one of them you will break all your teeth out. However they will sure taste good when they are complete and fully tested."

While all of this was going on Charlie and Grandpa Joe were eyeing with curiosity a bubbling machine with a sign saying Fizzy Lifting Drink with smaller writing under those three main words. This machine seemed to be placed right under one of the many factory chimneys with a huge fan running at its top.

"This stuff sounds amazing." Charlie said. "It is a kind of soda pop that makes a person lighter than air and capable of flight according to the small print on the sign.

"Let's try a little drink." Grandpa Joe said. "there cant be any harm in a small one."

"Yes there can." A voice like that of an Oompa Loompa said. Grandpa Joe turned around to see Pinocchio.

"Remember what Mr. Wonka said." Pinocchio continued. "Everything in this room is untested and could be dangerous.

"But what could possibly happen from one little drink?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you could wind up flying up that smokestack and have that fan at the top chop you up." Pinocchio answered. "As yet this drink only produces weightlessness and uncontrolled flight. It won't be ready for actual use until the flight ability it produces can be controlled."

Charlie took one look at the fan at the top of the smokestack and thought the better of taking even a small drink under those circumstances. "Yes, I do think it would be better to follow Mr. Wonka's rules and not touch or taste anything in here." he said. Charlie and Grandpa Joe then left the vicinity of the Fizzy Lifting Drink machine and rejoined the tour at the machine that looked like a combination of a jet engine, cook stove and extruder.

"Well," Jiminy Cricket whispered from under Pinocchio's Tyrolean cap. "You did real good there with Charlie acting as a second conscience. I could not have done better myself."

"Thank you Jiminy." Pinocchio returned.

"Now this is the current highlight of this room." Willy announced as the real Oompa Loompas were dumping various ingredients into the jet engine like part of the machine. These ingredients however did not seem to be candy but were real foods consisting of tomatoes, a beef roast, potatoes, butter, and a couple of desert items consisting of a pie and ice cream. Once the ingredients were put into the machine Willy went to its starting lever.

"Now watch this!" Willy shouted as he pulled the lever.

A jet engine like sound came from the machine for about five minutes followed by its heating up in the stove like section then the extruder started with a slow heavy sound. Finally a single stick of chewing gum came out of the extruder followed by a single bell sound and the stopping of the machine.

"That's IT?" Mike Teavee snapped.

"You don't even know what "it" is, do you." Willy returned.

Violet took the stick of gum and announced, "It's gum."

"That's right." Willy returned. "That happens to be the best most innovative stick of gum in the whole world. It just happens to be a three course dinner in a single stick of gum."

"Now why would people want anything like that?" Henry Salt announced while taking pictures of the gum in Violet's hand with his communications device and sending them back to Arthur Slugworth.

"This gum could mean the end of all kitchens and cooking for those families where both parents work." Willy answered. "Imagine that both parents return from their jobs too tired to put anything on the stove. All they have to do is serve the required number of sticks of this gum and problem solved. Now this piece happens to be a roast beef dinner, with a baked potato side dish and desert of blueberry pie and ice cream."

"It sounds great." Grandpa joe said.

"It sounds weird." Was Veruca's response.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said as she once again put her championship piece of gum behind her ear in preparation for chewing the new stick of Wonka Gum.

"I'd rather you didn't." Willy warned once again. "there are one or two things that are a little…"

"I'm the world record holder in gum chewing." Violet interupted. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Violet put the gum in her mouth and started chewing.

"How is it, honey?" her mother asked.

"Its amazing, tomato soup." Violet said. "I can actually feel it going down my throat."

"Yea," Willy said. "spit it out."

"Young lady, I think you had better." grandpa Joe tried to continue Willy's warning remembering the warning he and Charlie had received at the Fizzy Lifting Drink machine from Pinocchio in Oompa Loompa guise but was interrupted by Violet.

"It's changing." Violet announced, "roast beef and baked potato crispy skin and butter."

"Keep chewing kiddo." Violet's mother said. "My girl is going to be the first kid to have a chewing gum meal."

"Yes, but I'm concerned about the…" Willy started to say but was interrupted by violet announcing the final course.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream." Violet continied.

"That part." Willy said.

"What's happing to her nose?" Veruca asked looking directly at Violet.

"It's turning blue." Henry Salt announced still secretly taking pictures and directing them over the Internet to Arthur Slugworth. "This was looking really good for putting the Wonka factory out of business," Mr. Salt thought. "a child poisoning."

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Violet's mother told here.

"What do you mean?" Violet said suddenly become anxious about the sudden turn of events involving her but she still did not stop chewing the gum that she was addicted to.

"Violet, you're turning VIOLET!" her mother returned in an increasingly anxious tone. "What's happening?" she frantically asked Willy.

"Well I told you I haven't quite got it right." Willy answered. "because it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Willy then hid behind the Jet engine like part of the machine.

All the while the mysterious change in Violet continued as she gradually began to become totally blue and her track suit got soaked with a purple blue juice.

"The whole remainder of the tour pulled back from Violet as she asked frantically "Mother, What's happening to me?"

As she ended her question the second phase of Violet's mysterious change began as she began to swell up.

"She's swelling up!" Grandpa Joe said also in an increasingly anxious tone.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie continued Grandpa Joe's thought.

Willy came out of hiding as the process completed itself. "I tried this gum on twenty Oompa Loompas and each one ended up as a blueberry, Its just weird."

"But I cant have a blueberry for a daughter!" Violets mother snapped, "How is she going to compete?"

"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca said condescendingly in the way of her elite "Illuminated", "progressive" class when speaking about "inferior peasents". Little did Veruca know however that she was the next on Willy Wonka's list for removal from the tour and Special Prize contest.

Almost as soon as Veruca concluded her elitist rant the machines of the Inventing Room began to produce a very techno style of music and the Oompa Loompas began to assemble on the floor and the rooms catwalks.

The one with the derby hat held a prominent position on a circular platform where the catwalks all intersected. Everyone in the tour knew what this wall about. Time for another little song.

_Yeaaah!_

_Listen close, listen hard, The tale of Violet Beauregarde,_

_This gentle girl she sees no wrong,_

_Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, all day long,_

Some very elaberate dance routines began at this point on the part of the Oompa Loompas on the catwalks.

_Chewing, chewing, all day long,_

_Chewing, chewing, all day long,_

_Chewing, chewing, all day long._

_Yeaaah!_

The Oompa Loompas on the floor began to roll Violet now a full human blueberry toward the door of the Inventing room. Others from the catwalks began to jump on her performing Acrobatic routines.

_She goes on chewing 'til the last, Her chewing muscles grow so fast,_

_From her face a giant chin, _

Lampwick sang the last part of the second verse himself from his central position on the circular platform.

_Sticks out just like a violin,_

The dance routine on the catwalks then began again;

_Chewing, chewing all day long,_

_Chewing, chewing all day long,_

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

Followed by more acrobatic routines involving the use of Violet as a platform.

_For years and years she chews away, Her jaws get stronger every day,_

_ And with one great tremendous chew, _

Lampwick once again sang the last part of the verse himself from his central position.

_They bite the poor girl's tongue in two,_

Then the General dancing routines on the catwalks continued.

_And that is why we try so hard, To save Miss Violet Beauregarde,_

_Chewing, chewing all day long,Chewing, chewing all day long,_

_Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long._

The music then changed back to the simpler tune used for the moral directed at the entire remainder of the tour.

_Oompa Loompa doompity do, I have another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa doompa da dee, If you are Wise you will listen to me._

_Gum chewing's fine when its once and a while, It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile._

_But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong, Chewing and chewing all day long,_

_The way that a cow-w does!_

_Oompa Loompa doompity da, Given good manners you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too, Like the Oompa Loompa doompity do._

After the song was completed the music dimmed down to the normal operation of the Inventing Room's machines. The Oompas Loompas began to disassemble and assume their normal inventing room duties while Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter left for their next assignment in the Nut Sorting Room. Their Oompa Loompa jumpsuits changed to the yellow color of the Nut Sorting Room Workers who were Oompa Loompas and not squirrels.

Willy then called to one of the real Oompa Loompas and said. "I what you to roll Miss Beuregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, okay."

The Oompa Loompa gave Willy the cross armed Saint Andrew's Cross salute.

"Juicing room." Violets mother said starting to get as frantic as Agustus Gloop's was during his own bizarre removal from the tour. "What are they going to do to her there?"

"Uh, They're going to squeeze her." Willy returned. "like a little pimple."

Violet's mother began to look as frantic as she previously sounded at this statement.

"We've got to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." Willy continued.

Violet's mother then ran to the inventing room entrance where her daughter was being rolled into the boat as her daughter shouted, "Mother, Help me! Please!"

Violets mother helped the Oompa Loompas roll her daughter into out of the Inventing Room and Into the boat.

"C'mon, Lets boogie." Willy then said to the remainder of the tour as he headed toward another exit to the inventing room.

As Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick walked down the Corridor leaving the Inventing room from its rear away from the Chocolate River Pinocchio was starting to get butterflies in his stomach. He was the one to lead the Veruca Salt song and unlike his other two adopted brothers he had never held any position of leadership responsibility.

"You'll do fine with it." Jiminy told Pinocchio in a whisper from his hidden position under Pinocchio's Tyrolean cap. "You may not be the leader of a street gang like Lampwick was before he was turned into a donkey or the capturer of a wolf under a Russian dictatorship like Peter but you did show leadership abilities in rescuing your father from the first Monstro and rescuing boys from the Coachman and the Ringmaster with the Junior Woodchucks. This garbage chute business involved with the Veruca Salt song is nothing compared with Monstro. Furthermore you can take credit for reforming two arch criminals from our own world, John Worthington the fox and Stromboli. You'll do fine with this garbage chute song and quite frankly I think Veruca and especially her father deserve it."

"Why," Pinocchio asked Jiminy.

"Because I think Mr. Salt is using this tour for the purposes of spying on Mr. Wonka again. I've been observing him using some kind of 21st century communication device which I think is connected to the Slugworth factory somehow." Jiminy answered.

"Where have you seen Mr. Salt use this gadget of his?" Pinocchio asked.

"Everywhere we have been on the tour so far." Jiminy answered.

"He was using it in the Chocolate room during Augustus Gloop's removal from the tour by the Chocolate River and the Fudge room pipe. "He was using it on the Wonkatania at you and your adopted brothers and he was using it in the Inventing Room when Violet Beuregarde became a human blueberry."

"Don't you think that Mr. Wonka should know about this." Pinocchio asked.

"Yes, and I think you should tell him and reveal my presence here if it is deemed necessary to get him to believe you."

Pinocchio stopped his conversation with Jiminy and said to his brothers, "I've got to get back to Mr. Wonka and the tour and tell Mr. Wonka what Jiminy told me."

"We understand that." Lampwick said. "But I think you should try to get Mr. Wonka separated from the tour if you can before you do. Henry Salt may be armed despite twenty first century England's over hyped "gun control" laws. Quite frankly I don't trust either Mr. Salt or his spoiled little brat daughter as far as I could kick them down either of the Pleasure Island Schools' football fields. The two of them remind me of, well me before I became a donkey."

"I know what you are saying." Pinocchio returned. "And I will try to get Mr. Wonka alone before telling him about Mr. Salt or revealing Jiminy."

Pinocchio began the walk back toward the Inventing Room and encountered the tour about half way there. He went directly to Willy and pulled his pant's leg, common Oopma Loompa signal that meant that Willy or someone else receiving the signal had to be spoken to alone.

"I'll have to leave the tour for a minute." Willy said. "Now stay right here and I'll be right back."

"Willy walked back to the entrance of the Inventing Room with Pinocchio. "What is this all about?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be preparing for the Veruca Salt song? You are the leader for it you know."

"This is about Veruca Salt and mainly her father." Pinocchio returned. "I have it on some very good information that he is here spying for Slugworth's Chocolates and probably got his daughter a Golden Ticket just to get into your factory."

"What makes you think this?" Willy returned. "I know that the Slugworths buy their nuts from Salts Nuts Inc. but I haven't seen any signs of spying on his part."

"Well then I'll have to tell you the truth of how I picked up this information." Pinocchio said. "If you watched the movie about my puppet life that a man named Walt Disney made on this world then you know I had an anthropomorphic cricket that acted as my conscience in those days. Well that cricket is with me now and it is he that I got the information from. He has been observing Mr. Salt throughout the tour and believes he has seen Mr. Salt using some kind of communications device connected by means unknown to me or him

to the Slugworth Factory."

"Well that means of communication you are referring to is called the Internet." Willy returned. "Then Mr. Salt is spying by means if an Internet enabled cell phone or a similar device?"

At this point Pinocchio removed his hat and let Jiminy answer Willy's question. "Like Pinoke said, neither of us know what this Internet thing is because that is way ahead of our 1882 timeline or even the 1952 timeline of the Duckburg world but Mr. Salt was using some kind of small communication device during both of the contest removals that have occurred so far and on the Wonkatania."

"Then well just have Mr. Salt participate in Veruca's removal to a greater extent than originally intended which basically means that he goes into the three weeks of rotting garbage with his daughter." Willy said. "That will teach him and that parasitic candy making cad Slugworth the consequences of spying on me from now on. Now get back to your brothers and the real Oompa Loompas in the Nut Sorting Room. We've got another removal and a song to do." Then Willy smiled. "Nix that we have TWO more removals and a song to do."

Pinocchio than ran as fast as he could back to his adopted brothers. They were almost at the Oompla Looma access door for the Nut Sorting Room by the time he was reunited with them.

**Next. Veruca Salt and her father the Black Triangle and Slugworth's Chocolate Inc. spy Henry Salt become jointly the third removal from the tour and the Special Prize contest in the Nut Sorting Room.**

**Note - Because Charlie had to have a sweets related tewmptation to fall for so Pinocchio could do his main assignment in this story (Keeping Charlie from falling for such temptations) I revived the Fizzy Lifting Drink temptation from the 1971 movie but put it in the 2005 movie's Inventing Room rather than giving it a separate room.**

**Note - As you know if you followed the notes in this story from the beginning the Willy Wonka depicted in this story is a composite character of the 2005 version (Johnny Depp) and the 1971 version (Gene Wilder). Therefore he does not have any of the "flashbacks" and family related problems of the pure 2005 (Depp) version. Therefore I replaced the first candy "flashback" scene from the 2005 movie that took place between the Inventing and Nut Sorting Rooms with my own scene where Henry Salt is revealed as a Spy for the Black Triangle and Slugworth's Chocolates Inc. by Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket in this version of the story. I also believe that this replacement scene provides an explanation of why Henry Salt had to go down the garbage chute with his daughter that was not provided in either of the films or even the original Rauld Dahl novel.**

**Note - All dialog actually from a genuine Chocolate Factory movie is from the 2005 version.**


	6. Third Removal, Squirrels and Pinocchio

Chapter 6 - The Third Removal, Squirrels and Pinocchio:

Pinocchio, Peter, and Lampwick could hear the voices of the tour coming to the Nut Sorting Room from their positions in the Oompa Loompa section of that room. The Oompa Loompa section of the room was basically where the walnuts were loaded into the glass canisters from which Willy Wonka's trained squirrels separated the good ones from the bad ones as they fell into the sorting bowls one at a time. All the real Oompa Loompas there were dressed in the same shade of yellow as was Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick.

Outside the Nut Sorting Room the tour waited for Willy Wonka to find the appropriate key to open its door.

"Now here is a room that I know about because I'm in the nut business myself." Henry Salt said as he handed his business card to Willy. Willy simply tossed it over his shoulder as if it were a part of the three weeks of rotting garbage waiting below. He was certainly not about to buy nuts from a Slugworth spy when he grew his own nuts in the factory itself, in the green housed forest surrounding the Oompa Loompa village.

"Do you use the Havermax 4000 to do your sorting." Mr. Salt asked Willy as he got the door to the nut sorting room open.

Unknown to Willy, Mr. Salt was enquiring about the machine that would be the subject of his and his Daughter's sabotage attempt if indeed that was the model of nut sorter that Willy Wonka was using.

"No," Willy told Mr. Salt "You're really weird."

The added insult was Willy's secret acknowledgement that he knew Mr. Salt was a spy.

"Squirrels!" Veruca said as she saw fully the interior of the Nut Sorting Room.

Indeed there was a ring of mini stools broken into several parts with an Oompa Loompa entrance between them. Each part consisted of four glass canisters full of walnuts and pipes leading to the mini stools occupied by one squirrel per stool. Each squirrel received one nut from the canisters to evaluate by means of a pipe leading from the canister to a sorting bowl immediately in front of his stool. If it was a good nut it was opened by the squirrel and the nut extracted and placed in another pipe where it was sterilized and sent to the manufacturing room for nutty Wonka Bars. If it was bad it was dropped to the blue and white spiral floor of the room where it rolled into a large hole in its exact center. All and all this constant movement of nuts in the room to its various locations made for a most rattlesnake like type of sound. Indeed the remaining Americans present in the tour, Mike Teavee and his father wondered why the squirrels didn't run and hide at the venomous squirrel predator like sound the nuts were making in their constant movement about the room.

"Yeah, squirrels." Willy said. "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells.

"You use squirrels?" Mr Salt asked. Why not use Oompa Loompas.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time." Willy answered. "You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad."

Willy then pointed out one of the squirrels and said. "Oh, Look, I think that one's got a bad nut."

Veruca then broke into the conversation having to change her pre planned demand to meet the new situation. "Daddy, I want a squirrel, Get me one of those Squirrels, I WANT one."

At this point Mr. Salt knew that his daughter was going through with the plot to sabotage the Nut Sorting Room and was changing her demand according to the new situation that presented itself and decided to go along.

"Veruca, dear," Mr. Salt said. "You have many marvelous pets."

"Veruca snapped. "All I've got at home is one pony, and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries, and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster, I Want a SQUIRREL!"

"All right pet," Mr. Salt returned. "Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can.

"But I don't want just any old squirrel." Veruca returned. "I want a TRAINED squirrel."

"Very well." Mr. Salt said. "Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels. Name your price."

"Oh, They're not for sale." Willy returned knowing his own trap for the removal of Veruca and her spy father from the tour would be set by his very next words. "She can't have one."

"Daddy." Veruca snapped.

"I'm, sorry darling." Willy said in a very convincing impersonation of Mr. Salt. "Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable."

"If you won't get me a squirrel," Veruca said to both her father and Willy, "I'll get one myself."

The trap was now sprung. Veruca passed through the deliberately wide bars of the locked gate between the tour and the Nut Sorting Room proper and descended the double ladder passed a second observation ledge in the Nut Sorting Room and to the floor. She looked around at the squirrels but changed her mind about what to attack in the room when she saw what the thought was a better target of her spoiled elitist wrath. She saw the Oompa Loompa in the Tyrolean cap waiting at one of the Oompa Loompa entrances to the room.

"Forget squirrels," Veruca said to Pinocchio. "I'll have YOU!"

Pinocchio knew immediately that this wasn't part of the plan. Veruca was supposed to go after one of the squirrels to trigger the trap that would lead to her removal from the tour and thus the contest for the apprenticeship and inheritance of the factory.

"But why did you change your mind." Pinocchio asked in increasing fear. "I heard your entire conversation with your father and Mr. Wonka and you had your heart set on a squirrel."

"You really don't get it you mini mutton head, do you." Veruca said. "That little tantrum was only a show put on for the benefit of Mr. Wonka, the television addict and his father and the inferior peasant boy and his grandfather. I didn't want a squirrel just for another pet. I wanted to take them ALL in order to put this factory out of business. That is what my father I are here for. You and your hat wearing friends are apparently leaders of the Oompa Loompas in some way and your removal to be MY servants will probably cause them to act pretty much like an ant's nest without a queen creating an even better chance of putting this factory out of business for good.

"But why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Mr. Wonka's business interferes with the business of the Black triangle Order and NO INFERIOR PEASENT like Wonka can be allowed to do that."

"What is this Black triangle Order thing." Pinocchio asked.

"That you do not have to know little inferior peasant," Veruca said. "All you have to know is that you are and your hat wearing friends are coming with ME now and you are going to be a servant of the Salts, the Slugworths and the Black Triangle from now on.

At this point the trained squirrels had heard enough to know that Veruca was a human "bad nut" and went into action collectively forcing her to floor.

"Veruca, Veruca, VERUCA!" Mr. Salt shouted.

"Lets find the key," Willy said taking his giant key ring and making a half hearted search for the key to the gate.

"No, not that one." He continued as he tried one of the keys in the gate lock.

"Daddy!" Veruca screamed as she was covered with the squirrels.

"Veruca!" Mr. Salt returned.

"No," Willy said trying another of his many keys in the lock.

There it is," he continued trying yet another key in the lock that didn't work. "There it isn't."

Veruca continued shouting, "Daddy, I want them to stop!"

Suddenly one squirrel climbed up to her head and rapped it if it were a walnut to test if their assumption about her was actually true.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked.

"They're testing her to see if she is a bad nut." Willy answered.

The rapping squirrel gave some kind of audio signal to all the others that Willy understood because he had pre arranged it as part of their training.

"Oh, my goodness," Willy said. "she is a bad nut after all."

"Mr. Salt shouted again, "Veruca"

"Daddy!" Veruca returned.

Some of the squirrels had formed a moving carpet under Veruca with some of them continuing to restrain her, all moving toward the center of the room.

"Mr. Salt snapped a question at Willy. "Where are they taking her?" His view as a Black Triangle member was more stoic and less frantic than that of the parents of the other children removed from the tour by bizarre means.

"Where all the bad nuts go," Willy answered, "to the garbage chute."

Mr. salt asked another question. "Where does the chute go?"

"To the incinerator." Willy answered casually. "But don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays.

"Today IS Tuesday!" Mike Teavee exclaimed.

"Well, there's always a chance they decided not to light it today." Willy said knowing all too well it was not lit but wanting to give the maximum punishment possible to the latest spy that Slugworth tried to plant in his factory through the Golden Ticket tour by suggesting otherwise.

The squirrels finally reached their goal and dumped Veruca down the chute.

"" she screamed all the way down.

"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top." Willy said now springing the trap on the spy himself. "If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out, Okay?" Willy finally produced the key to the gate lock and opened the gate.

Mr. Salt then went down the first ladder to the observation ledge but stopped when he heard melodic a,ha sounds and early 1960s novelty party style rock music coming from the Oompa Loompa entrances.

Pinocchio finally emerged leading a group of Oompa Loompas in a circle around the garbage chute holding a box in his hand. Other similar Oompa Loompa groups came from the other entrances with leaders holding boxes. These were Peter, Lampwick and the real Oompa Loompa that supervised the Nut Sorting Room respectively. They formed a single large circle around the chute. Because of Pinocchio's leadership the dance they were doing this time had a very marionette like quality to it. Once assembled they began their song and the ones with boxes opened them.

_Veruca Salt, the little brute, Has just gone down the garbage chute,_

_And she will meet as she descends, A rather different set of friends._

_A rather different set of friends,_

_A rather different set of friends._

Pinocchio then took the contents of his box, a fish with only the skeleton, head and tail intact and threw it down the chute singing the next verse himself.

_A fish head, for example, cut, This morning from a halibut,_

Peter then took the contents of his box, an intact oyster still in the shell and threw it down the chute.

_An oyster from an oyster stew, _

Lampwick did likewise with the contents of his box, a grizzled steak.

_A steak that no one else would chew._

Then every other Oompa Loompa in the formation danced as close as it was safe to do so to the chute and peered inside singing.

_And lots of other things as well, Each with its rather horrid sme-ell!_

They then returned to the main circle and all the Ooompa Loompas repeated.

_Horrid sme-ell!_

Then they did their marionette dance again

_These are Veruca's new-found friends, That she will meet as she descends,_

_These are Veruca's new-found frie-e-e-ends!_

At this point Pinocchio, Lampowick, Peter and the Nut Sorting Room supervisor broke from the circle and assembled themselves at the second ladder to the floor. The a, has began again as the Oompa Loompas waved their arms in such a way as to beckon Mr. Salt in the direction of the garbage chute.

As Mr. Salt walked to the chute all the Oompa Loompas changed their attitude and were now pointing at him with their right arms, Pinocchio, Peter Lampwick and the Nut Sorting Room Supervisor were now dancing around him in such a way as to keep him walking in the direction of the chute. They too were pointing up at him with their right arms.

_Who went and spoilt her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need?_

Pinocchio then went to the squirrel to the immediate right of the ladder and sang solo:

_Who turned her into such a brat? _

The other Oompa Loompas then joined in:

_Who are the culprits, _

Pinocchio then sang solo again:

_who did that?_

Then the other Oomph Loompas joined in again:

_The guilty ones, now this is sad, _

_Dear old mom…_

At this point the Nut Room Supervisor took the contents of his box, a framed photographic portrait of Mr. Salt's wife, probably taken by an Oompa Loompa paparazzi for this exact purpose and threw it down the chute.

_and loving…dad._

The squirrel that Pinnocchio was addressing when he was singing solo was one with particularly sharp claws. He ran for Mr. Salt and thrust those claws into his butt so that he lost his balance in pain and fell down the shoot with the same "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" scream his daughter delivered. Another spy for Slugworth down the tube so to speak. The party rock then changed to the simple tune for the Moral of the song.

_Oompa Loompa doompity do, I have another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa Doompa da dee, If you are wise you will listen to me._

_Who is to blame when your kid is a brat, Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese Cat._

_Blaming the kid is a lie and a shame, You know exactly who'se to blame,_

_The mother and the fa-ather._

_Oompa Loompa doompity da, If you're not spoiled then you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too, Like the Oompa Loompa doompity do._

Pinocchio was glad this one finished without a hitch just like all the rehearsals of it. However he knew that the last song, the Mike Teavee song was in many ways even more challenging than any of the others with its constantly changing television based scenery and music. His, Lampwick's and Peters Oompa Loompa coveralls now changed to the White of the Television Room workers. Since the tour was scheduled to use

the great glass elevator they would have to get to the Television Room by way the Wonkatania and the Chocolate River in order to keep Mike Teavee in the dark about his impending fate.

Pinocchio then went to the Oompa Loompa entrance he first came out of. It opened to another Oompa Loompa entrance down the hall from the main door to the Nut Sorting room. Once out of the Nut Sorting Room Pinocchio returned to the tour where he pulled on Willy's pant leg and whispered what Willy already knew into his ear.

"Oh, really." Willy said to Pinocchio and then addressed the remainder of the tour. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken." Of course Willy already knew it because he arranged for its being broken just for this trap. "So there should be at least three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

"Well, that's good news." Mr Teavee said.

"Yeah," Willy said "lets keep on truckin'"

**Next - The fourth removal by way of the Television Room. Lampwick Rocks, Peter plays a Beatle and Pinocchio the News Anchor.**

**Note - Once again I changed the story here to allow some more direct involvement for Pinocchio with a Chocolate Factory character by making him as an Oompa Loompa rather than a squirrel the object of Veruca's spoiled desire. I got the idea from the 1971 movie where it's Veruca demanded one of the Oompa Loompas for a servant/pet. This was also designed to show that destruction of the factory and putting it out of business in accord with a Black Triangle plot was the actual reason for Veruca's actions in the Nut Sorting Room in accord with this plot being mentioned in previous chapters.**

**Note - All dialog actually from a Chocolate Factory movie is from the 2005 version.**


	7. R 4, Television and Rock 'n' Roll

Chapter 7 - The Fourth Removal, Television, Teleportation and Rock 'n' Roll

Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter never ceased to be amazed by the Wonkatania and the way the Oompoa Loompas dressed in blue expertly ran the great boat. They could see now that while the Chocolate River was at its most beautiful and artistic in the Chocolate Room it was also a transportation hub for the whole factory just like the great glass elevator. The Chocolate River system on which the Wonkatania voyaged consisted of locks that could raise it and rapids that could lower it to any floor or room of the factory. Apparently the chocolate river system was the original transportation system of the factory before the glass elevator was invented.

For Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter the Television Room was reached through a system of several rapids pipes and boat lifting locks that led to the Oompa Loompa entrance to the Television Room's studio subsection. Here everything was arranged for Mike Teavee's removal from the tour and Charlie Bucket's final winning of it's Special Prize contest. Arranged in a circular pattern was a news anchor desk complete with a large joined WW symbol with the word NEWS in its right corner and some folders and papers with the same joined WW-NEWS symbol on them on top of its desk. Pinocchio was seated here for his final major roll in helping the Blue Fairy grant Willy Wonka's wish for an apprentice and heir.

Lampwick had two jobs in the Mike Teavee song. One was one of the player's in the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game and one was in the Heavy Metal rock number to come later in the song. He took his first position at the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game. Peter was all dressed and ready for his lead guitar roll in the Ed Sullivan Beatles appearance parody. Oompa Loompa Leader Okyla-Kay was with Lampwick for the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game. The only part of the studio not presently occupied was shower room for the Psycho shower scene parody as Carlea-Kay was doing some last minute work for the factory before the tour would arrive in the Television Room. Otherwise all was in readiness for the tour to arrive.

Between all of these scenes was a roller coaster arrangement of glass pipes by which Mike Teavee would be sent to each scene in their appropriate order once he was shrunk and transported to the studio section by the Television Chocolate teleporter.

While the scenes were being set up for Mike Teavee's removal in the studio section of the Television Room Willy Wonka led the tour to the parking area for the great glass elevator.

I do not know why I didn't think of this earlier." he said. "The elevator by far is the most efficient way to get around the factory."

Mike Teavee was the first one inside the glass elevator and commented at the sight of all the labeled buttons inside, "There can't be this many floors."

"How do you know smarty pants." Willy returned as he entered the elevator with the rest of the tour. "And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. It can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of."

Willy pushed one of the buttons "You just push a button and whoosh, you're off."

Immediately the elevator took a whoosh to the side went up and took another whoosh to the side entering a room that in fact looked like a giant separate building in the factory. Inside the building was a rugged "snow" capped mountain made of chocolate strata much like the shores of the Chocolate River back in the Chocolate Room. However this room like all the others in the factory was maintained at tropical temperatures for the benefit of the Oompa Loompas and the "snow" on the mountain was in fact powdered sugar. Snow like drifts of powdered sugar also fell from shakers on the bright blue artificial sky colored ceiling of the room to add even more realism to the artificial high mountain winter scene. Oompa Loompas

dressed in purple on repelling ropes were mining the mountain for hard chocolate. Most of the tour felt the mountain was a constant creation of the Chocolate River and didn't ask about it.

"Oh, look, look, ladies and gentlemen" Willy shouted apparently oblivious to the fact that the ladies of the tour were already removed from it leaving Mike Teavee and his father, and Charlie Bucket and his grandfather to see this scene. "Welcome to Fudge Mountain!"

The elevator passed through the Fudge Mountain Room into another room where some pink sheep were being sheered as the creators of a woolen version of cotton candy from their fleece. "I would rather not talk about this one." Willy said.

After the woolen candy Sheep Sheering Room. The elevator entered a hospital like room where the puppets from the Wonka Welcome Song machine that were burned were being repaired. "This is the puppet hospital and burn center. Its relatively new." Willy continued.

After the Puppet Hospital was passed the elevator took another downward run past several desks occupied by female Oopma Loompas. It stopped by one of these desks where the leader of this Oompa Loompa secretarial pool, Carlea-Kay who was more familiarly known as Doris was doing some last minute work for the factory before the tour would arrive in the Television Room.

"Ah," Willy said. "the administration offices. Hello, Doris." he continued to Carlea-Kay.

Carlea-Kay waved back and prepared to go to the access point for the Chocolate River and the Wonkatania for her trip to the studio section of the Television Room for her part in Mike Teavee's removal.

After passing Carlea-Kay / Doris's desk the elevator made another downward run through a region of the factory that Mike Teavee should have liked as a devote of ultraviolent video games. This area consisted of Oompa Loompas shooting automatic weapons and cannons loaded with exploding candy into targets producing fireworks like effects all around the elevator.

However Mike was not impressed with the shooting game amongst the Oompa Loompas the elevator seemed to have become a part of. "Why is everything here completely pointless?" he asked Willy.

Willy refused to answer the insulting question about his profession but Charlie did. "Candy doesn't have to have a point, That's why its candy."

Mike just saw Charlie as another candy loving "retard" like Augustus Gloop, only less greedy due to his lack of candy buying funds and his own answer to Charlie showed that contempt. "It's Stupid, Candy is a waste of time."

Mike then confronted Willy. "I want to pick a room."

Willy knew exactly what room the television addict would pick and knew that this detour through the Oompa Loompa shooting gallery area would give the Wonkatania with Carlea-Kay / Doris on board time to arrive there.

"Go Ahead." Willy returned.

Just as everybody on the elevator but especially Willy Wonka suspected, Mike pushed the button labeled Television Room. The elevator shot straight to the right to what looked like another of the large separate interior buildings that housed major rooms in this factory. This time it stopped at a double door at the end of an otherwise door less corridor in the building. Opening the elevator's doors also opened the double doors at the end of the corridor which in turn led into a pure sterile white room full of what looked like television cameras and lights with a single actual television set built into a globe at the room's far end. Willy remembered that television quite well. It was where he saw the first four golden ticket winners and what their real character was like, a sight which compelled his wish to the Blue Fairy which led to Charlie Bucket's being given the last Golden Ticket and put on the tour. In front of the television was a single Oompa Loompa dressed in white coveralls, apparently the supervisor for the Television Room keeping watch on it. At the room's near end was a double platform equipped with cameras like devices, lights a large control station and a second central platform with a transparent cylinder above it. A curving ramp led to this double platformed device. Oompa Loompas dressed in white manned the various control stations around it as well as the camera like devices and lights.

"Here." Willy said handing dark goggle glasses to the four remaining tour participants. "Put these on quick and don't take them off whatever you do. His light could burn your eyballs out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that, do we."

Willy continued as the tour walked down the ramp toward the double platformed device. "This is the testing room for my latest and greatest invention, TELEVISION CHOCOLATE!" One day it occurred to me… Hay if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and then send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end… Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten."

Everybody in the tour ignored the broadcast of Oprah on the television but the Oompa Loompa watching it

Turned the channel to a DVD of 2001, A Space Odyssey playing in the studio section while its actual show, the Mike Teavee Song was still in final preparation. The part of the movie being shown was where the Australopithecines were about to find the Black Monolith.

"Sounds impossible" Mike Teavee's father commented.

"It IS impossible!" Mike himself continued. He sent his next comments to Willy "You don't know anything about science. First off there's a difference between waves and particles, Duh! Second the amount of power it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMBLER!" Willy shot back "Seriously, I can't understand a single word you are saying."

Willy then continued. "Okey Dokey, I shall send a bar of Chocolate from one end of the room… to the other, by television. Bring in the Chocolate.

Six Oomph Loompas dressed in white brought in a man sized Wonka Bar and placed it on the central second platform of the double platformed machine.

"It's gotta be really big." Willy said. "'cause you know how on TV you can film a regular sized man and he comes out looking this tall." Willy extended his thumb and forefinger as far as they would go to get his point across. "Same basic principle."

Once the Wonka Bar was placed on the central platform of the device the tour walked over to the main control station of the machine on the other platform and Willy pushed a rather large red button. The platform began to rise like a giant hydraulic jack and then things began to happen. The Wonka bar began to rise off the platform long side up as it rose into the transparent cylinder at the top of the strange machine. Suddenly all of the lights and cameras flashed around the machine in a single bright flash that verged on being too much for even the goggle glasses to protect the eyes from. When the flash faded the Wonka Bar was gone.

"It's gone!" Charlie shouted.

"Told you," Willy returned. "Now that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces." "Willy then went back to the television with the tour.

"Come over here, Come On, come on, come on!" Willy said. "Watch the screen.

The DVD had played to the point where the Australopithecines were at the Black Monolith when the tour returned to the television set. Suddenly the Monolith was changing into the Wonka Bar."

"Here it comes." Willy said.

The transport was complete and the Monolith was now fully the Wonka Bar.

"Oh, look." Willy said to Mike. "Take it."

"Its just a picture on a screen." Mike returned in a skeptical condescending way.

"Scaredy cat", Willy returned to Mike then addressed Charlie. "You take it, Go on. Just reach out and grab it. Go on."

Charlie was reluctant but finally reached for the Wonka Bar that replaced the Black Monolith. He found his hand going right through the screen and able to grasp the Wonka Bar. He withdrew it from the television set and indeed it was a genuine Wonka Bar or at least appeared to be one.

"Holy buckets." Grandpa Joe said.

"Eat it." Willy said. "Go on, It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. Its just gotten a little smaller on the Journey, that's all.

Charlie opened the bar and took a bite. "Its great." he said.

"It's a miracle." Grandpa Joe said.

"So imagine, ah, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash on the screen, and a voice will say "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one yourself." And you simply reach out…" Wonka reached his hand out hand open. "and take it." he closed his hand. "How About that?"

Mr. Teavee asked "So can you send other things? Like Breakfast cereal?"

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal is made of?" Willy returned the question and then answered. "It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners."

"But you could send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I could." Willy answered. He knew now that the trap for Mike was close to being sprung. Mike's television and video game addictions simply could not resist what was being offered him in this room.

Mike asked "What about people?"

"This is IT!" Willy thought to himself then answered. "Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all."

"Mike then said in a snappy exclamatory manner, "Don't you realize what you've invented, it's a TELEPORTER!, It's the most important invention in the history of the world, And all you think about is chocolate."

His father then told Mike, "Calm down, Mike. I think Mr. Wonka Knows what he's talking about."

"No he doesn't." Mike returned. "He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an IDIOT!"

Mike ran for the control button for the television teleported machine. "But I'm not." He said revealing in that moment that he actually WAS and that is what disqualified him for the Special Prize, the apprenticeship and eventual inheritance of the chocolate factory which was now Charlie's.

Mike pushed two Oompa Loompas out of the way that were trying to guard the now revealed teleporter from him.

"Hay, Li'll boy" Willy said "Don't push my button."

However Mike did push the main control button and jumped from the main control center onto the rising central platform. From there he practiced air guitar and John Travolta style dancing and waved good by as he floated up into the transparent cylinder followed by the platform closing the teleported again. The camera like devices and lights around the cylinder aimed themselves again and suddenly they flashed the same ultra bright light they did when the Wonka Bar was in the device. When it faded Mike was gone.

"He's gone!" Mike's father said.

"Lets go check the television, see what we get." Willy returned. "I sure hope no part of him is left behind."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teavee asked

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through." Willy answered. "If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?"

Mr. Teavee asked in a snappy manner, "What kind of a question is that?"

"No need to snap," Willy answered "Just a question." Then he addressed the Oompa Loompa watching the television. "Try every channel. "I'm starting to feel a little anxious.

The Oompa Loompa then used the clicker to manipulate the active camera in the studio section to its various sets as if they were separate channels. There was Pinocchio's news anchor desk, Lampwick's and Okyla-Kay's Rock-em Sock-em Robots game then a return to the Pinocchio's anchor desk where Charlie, Grandpa Joe and Mr Teavee saw Mike materialize there at only six inches tall.

"There he is." said Charlie.

"Mike" said Mr. Teavee.

Pinocchio started the Mike Teavee Song, the most complex of the four:

_The most important thing, That we've ever learned,_

The Oompa Loompa watching the television pressed the clicker button dropping Mike into the Food Channel Parody where the Oompa Loompa Leader Okyla-Kay continued the song while pounding a steak with a mallot:

_The most important thing we've learned, As far as children are concerned,_

Okyla-Kay took off his cooking attire to join Lampwick at the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game as the Oompa Loompa watching the television used the clicker to move the camera to televise them. Mike was sent to the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game simultaneously by the many transparent roller coaster like pneumatic pipes built into the whole studio room for the purposes of manipulating him.

_Is never, never let them near, the television set._

_Or better still just don't install, The idiotic thing at all._

Then another click from the television watching Oompa Loompa sent Mike and the Camera to the Psycho shower scene parody where Carlea-Kay / Doris playing the victim this time was entering the bathtub shower in a conservative bathing suit as after all there were children even if they were unacceptable ones involved here. All of the Ooompa Loompas in the studio section than sang the first repeat verse accompanied by the control staff in the main Television Room surrounding the remnants of the tour playing air guitar.

_Never, never let them, _

_Never, never let them, _

_Never, never let them, _

_Never, never let them_

Just as the shower turned on Mike and the camera view were transferred to Lampwick's Heavy Metal rock concert which was the heart of the song. Mike found himself on the keyboard after the pneumatic tubes got through with him as Lampwick began his part of the song.

_No, no, no, no, No No NO!_

Lampwick and his Oompa Loompa Rock Group sang as both their real guitars in the studio room and the air guitar game in the main room became more intense then the song proper was began by Lampwick and the Oompa Loompa rock band again.

_It rots the senses in the head, It kills imagination dead_

_It clogs and clutters up the mind, It makes a child so dull and blind_

_He can no longer understand, A fairytale in fairyland_

The Oompa Loompas in the main Television Room repeated:

_In fairyland, In Fairyland_

Then Lampwick and the band continued the song:

_His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze_

At this point the keyboard player slapped Mike off the keyboard to the drummer who threw his drumsticks at him.

_He cannot think, He only sees._

Mike was then taken to Peter's Ed Sullivan Beatles parody scene where he fell through the air as if he were a part of its multi colored confetti. Peter and his band then sang their part of the song.

_Regarding little Mike Teavee, We very much regret that we,_

The Oompa Loompas in the main Television Room with candles in their hands repeated:

_Regret that we,_

Then Mike was Brought back to Lampwick's Rock group where he narrowly avoided being smashed by one of the electric guitars on one of the amplifiers:

_Shall simply have to wait and see_

Then it was back to the Psycho shower scene parody where Carlea-Kay / Doris was now playing Norman Bates in drag and Mike Teavee took the place of the "victim" with a knife constantly being flashed at him as all the Oompa Loompas in the studio section repeated:

_Wait and see, wait and see, _

_Wait and see, wait and see, _

_wait and see,_

Then it was back to the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game where Lampwick used his to punch Mike back into the Food Channel parody where Mike found himself in a frying pan with some fake bacon and onions being handled by Okyla-Kay.

_We very much regret that we, Shall simply have to wait and see,_

_If we can get him back his height, But if we ca-a-a-an't, _

Then it was back to Pinocchio's news anchor desk where Pinocchio lightly slapped the papers on Mike so he would not be injured by them while finishing the character part of the song:

_It serves him right._

Then all the players in the Mike Teavee song both real and temporary Oompa Loompa in the studio section appeared behind Pinocchio's anchor desk and joined in the moral part with the Oompa Loompas in the main Television Room. The papers were taken off Mike at this point.

_Oompa Loompa doompity do, I have another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa doompa de de, If you are wise you will listen to me._

_What do you get from a glut of TV, A pain in the neck and an I. Q. of three._

_Why don't you try simply reading a book, Or can you just not bear to look,_

_You'll get no,_

_You'll get no,_

_You'll get no,_

_You'll get no,_

_You'll get no commer-er-cials._

_Oompa Loompa doompity da, If your'e not greedy, you will go far,_

_You will live in happiness to, Like the Oompa,_

_Oompa Loompa doompity do!_

That was it, all the traps were sprung, all the songs were sung. The contest was over, Charlie was the winner and the Willy Wonka's wish upon a star was granted. At this point Pinocchio, Peter and Lampeick were changed from Oompa Loompas back to their normal boyhood selves and their clothing was changed back into their Tyrolian and Russian clothes to the complete shock of Mike Teavee who was still six inches tall.

"Now how about putting me back through the other way?" Mike snapped at Willy.

"There is no other way." Willy Returned "It's teleVISION, not telePHONE, There's quite a difference."

Mr. Teavee then reached into the television and took his boy in his hand. "Then what to you propose to do about it?" he said.

"Young men are extremely springy." Willy returned. "They stretch like mad, I know lets take him to the Taffy Room and run him through the taffy puller."

"Taffy puller?" Mr. Teavee said in complete shock.

"That was my idea" Wonka answered. "Boy is he going to be skinny. Yes, the taffy puller."

Willy then addressed the television watching Oompa Loompa. I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his, er, li'll boy to the Taffy Room for a run through the taffy puller. Okay, Stretch him out.

**The Oompa Loompa gave Willy the cross armed Saint Andrew's Cross salute which was returned and then grabbed Mr Teavee's pants leg. When they left Charlie and Grandpa Joe were the only tour members left.**

**Next - Charlie wins the Special Prize, The Blue Fairy returns and the assignment continues, A great evil is revealed and Pinocchio makes a proposal concerning the Chocolate Factory to Willy Wonka and Charlie.**

**Note - All dialog genuinely from a Chocolate Factory movie is from the 2005 version.**


	8. Charlie Bucket's Final Test:

Chapter 8 - Charlie Bucket's Final Test:

The Oompa Loompas turned off the teleporter, the television and the bright lights and left the Television Room safely dimmed so that its remaining occupants other than them, Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe and Willy Wonka could take off their goggles and replace them on the wall rack where they originally came from. There was a moment of silence and then Willy Wonka spoke.

"Congradulations," Willy announced to Charlie. "You have won the Special Prize.

"What is the Special Prize." Charlie asked.

"This factory." Willy returned. "First as an apprentice under me and then as full owner when I retire."

"REALLY!" Charlie said. "That's GREAT!"

"When does this prize of yours start?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Now," Willy said. "Charlie can move in to a living quarters room in the Administration Section immediately."

"But what about the rest of my family?" Charlie asked. "Can they come too?"

"Now was the time for Charlie's test." Wonka thought as he gave his first answer. "Of Course they CAN'T! A chocolatear can't have a family around his neck like an old goose. He must be free, unencumbered and open to all his creative feelings. Families and other outside encumbrances just get in the way."

"Then I'm not staying." Charlie said. "I wouldn't give up my family for all the chocolate in the world."

"Are you sure," Willy returned. "There is other candy besides chocolate and there is all the money that this factory can make too. You will never have to be a poor boy eating only cabbage soup again."

"There are more important things in this world then money and candy." Charlie said. "God is one of them and so is my family. Sorry, Mr Wonka. I'm not staying but thanks for the tour. Oh and by the way just how do you know that my main diet is cabbage soup."

"Because Charlie, you did not get your Golden Ticket by luck." Willy said "You have heard about the Disney version of the story of Pinocchio haven't you?"

"Yes," Charlie said "But I've never seen it. We can't afford movies, DVD's and similar luxuries. But I have read the Golden Books version and remember it had something to do with Pinocchio coming to life through the granting of a wish his woodcarver creator made."

"Well that's what happened to you and me Charlie." Willy returned. "I made a wish upon a star for someone of the right character to get the last Golden Ticket when I saw that the first four winners were totally unacceptable as heirs to this factory and caretakers for my beloved Oompa Loompas and you were the person that the Fairy that granted the wish chose for me. I'm very sorry to have put you through this but I had to test you and see if you were actually the right one just like I tested the others, with temptations based on their possible character flaws and addictions. Augustus's temptation was the Chocolate River and he failed it. Violet's temptation was the three course meal gum and she failed it, Veruca's temptation was pets and servants to practice her elitist spoiled brattishness upon and she failed it and Mike's temptation was to actually become a part of an event tied to his television addiction and he failed it. For you Charlie the temptation I saw was the temptation to abandon your family for the factory and the money it could make because of your current state of poverty. Since you are adamant in not abandoning them then I know you will love and not abandon the Oompa Loompas either and just turn this factory into another common money making enterprise like Slugworth's Chocolates Inc. and Salt's Nuts Inc. You are the only one who has passed your temptation Charlie and therefore have proven to be a worthy winner of the Special Prize. Of course your family is included in the Special Prize Charlie. I will have a Wonka Truck pick the remainder of the bedridden ones up tonight and as soon as we get something more than cabbage soup into them I think all of your grandparents will be up and about just like Joseph here. In the meantime we should go to your mother and father so that they can co sign the necessary papers of apprenticeship and inheritance. You are a minor you know and need a parental co signer to make these legal."

"YiiipppppEEEEE!" Grandpa Joe said in the same manner as he did when he first learned Charlie had found the last Golden Ticket.

"Thank you." Charlie returned. "Then I'll accept the prize. "But how do you propose that we go to them,

In the Wonka truck?"

"no, those are driven by enlarged Oompa Loompas and I don't think any of your family should see any of them at any size until the papers are signed."

"Then this teleporter or something like it CAN enlarge as will as shrink people?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Willy returned. "It and similar devices connected to all the traps in the factory work in both directions enlarging as well as shrinking. I only told Mike that it didn't work two ways in order to put a good scare into him so that he might see the error of his ways. As I told three of my other guests at the beginning of this that were actively involved in granting the wish the effect of the contest removal traps is only temporary. When the four other Golden Ticket winners leave this factory they will be fully restored to their old obnoxious selves with the lifetime supply of chocolate promised. It is my hope however that they will learn the lessons of the traps and the Oompa Loompa songs associated with them and work on improving their characters.

"You had three other guests?" Charlie asked. "Will I get to meet them?"

At that moment the a big door separating the studio and main sections of the television room opened. The three other guests turned out to be two Tuscan / Italian boys dressed in Tyrolian attire and one Russian boy dressed in red. While Charlie did not attend movies or play DVDs because of his condition of poverty he did remember the faces of the two Tuscan / Italian boys from the Golden Book version of Pinocchio.

"Two of these are Pinochio and Lampwick from the Disney movie!" Charlie shouted. "However I don't recognize the one in the Russian outfit."

"He is Peter from the Disney version of Peter and the Wolf." Pinocchio said. "You see, we come from a timeline where our stories are real history and not simply fairy tales like they are here."

"I didn't know that the Great Glass Elevator was capable of that kind of traveling!" Charlie shouted.

"Suddenly the Television Room took on another bright lighted color, this time blue. "It isn't, at least not yet." a feminine voice said. Everybody turned to the voice to see the Blue Fairy. "I'm the one who brought them here to help grant Mr. Wonka's wish, Charlie"

"Then it's time for us to go back to Plesure Island." Pinocchio asked.

"Not just yet." The Fairy told Pinocchio. "I see a great evil trying to put a monkey wrench into the granting of this wish."

"The Coachman and the Ringmaster?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes but much more as well. What we are dealing with here is an old evil, older and more powerful than even the Coachman and the Ringmaster. The Coachman and the Ringmaster are trying to use this old evil for their own purposes not knowing that it is more powerful than they are."

"What exactly is this evil?" Lampwick asked. "I really can't believe that there is something that could be darker than the Coachman and the Ringmaster in this collection of worlds."

"The evil originates from an organization called the Black Triangle, formerly known as SPECTRE which was formerly known as the Round Table which was formerly known as the Illuminati." the Fairy answered.

"This sounds like something that James Bond should deal with," Lampwick said. "Not Willy Wonka or Charlie Bucket. Mr. Wonka's a candy maker, not a secret agent and Charlie is just a boy."

"You are boys and you have acted as secret agents for me on many an occasion." the Fairy announced. "Besides the man you know as James Bond is retired now in his own timeline. The James Bond here is dealing with another Illuminati based organization called Quantum and can't be bothered with the Black Triangle now. But don't worry, Just like you three Charlie will be in no danger because he is under my protection just as you are.

"I've been thinking about something." Pinocchio said. "We could use a place like Pleasure Island here in this time. Kids like Charlie prove it is still needed here. I wonder If Charlie and Mr. Wonka will be willing to throw in with us and become the Pleasure Island enterprise for this timeline."

"I would say that would be up to Charlie and Mr. Wonka." The Fairy said.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Charlie shouted. "This factory is already a fairyland come to life in several ways and it would fit in nicely with your enterprises. But I'll still have to present the idea to Mr. Wonka. He is still the main owner of the factory until he retires."

"I think it's a good idea too," Willy said. "You should have friends outside the factory and I think hooking up with an amusement park on another timeline would be a good way to bring this about. I assume that Geppetto runs the place and just might be interested in Charlie and I selling candies there."

Then I'll bring Geppetto here." The Fairy said.

"Not so fast, Fairy" another voice rang out. "An terrifyingly familiar one to Pinocchio and Lampwick."

Pinocchio and Lampwick looked in the direction of the new voice to see the Coachman and the Ringmaster standing in the way of accessing the Great Glass Elevator. They were accompanied by two other men and a girl, Arthur Slugworth and Henry and Veruca Salt. Even though they looked clean and neatly dressed Henry and Veruca Salt still had an aura of the three weeks of rotting garbage that they fell into as part of their removal from the Special Prize Contest about them making them actually smell as rotten as they were inside. Along them were several greatly enlarged Reduviid assassin bugs designed to substitute for whangdoodles.

"We are here to put your factory out of business with a little story involving the Ringmaster's home made whangdoodles." Henry Salt said. "It seems that Charlie here somehow found out that you were not going to allow his family to live with him in the factory as a part of the Special Prize even before the contest began. So he took some videos of the traps being sprung against the other four Golden Ticket holders to use against Mr. Wonka to allow his family to stay with him. Well it seems that Mr. Wonka had some whangdoodles around to keep the Oompa Loompas in line the way some slave holding plantations in Central America used venomous Fer-de-Lance snakes to prevent their slaves from escaping, and let them loose on Charlie Bucket leaving only a shriveled sucked dry body behind. Oh yes, and when the authorities find Charlie's shriveled sucked dry body they will find this little DVD in one of his coat pockets," Henry Salt produced the DVD from his pocket, "containing videos of the traps being spring on the four other Golden Ticket winners and a digital note explaining this story I told you. Mr. Wonka will also be eaten dry by the whangdoodles, a victim of his own murder plot. Mr. Wonka will die one of the worst child abusers and murderers in history and this factory will be put out of business forever ending its interference with the smuggling activities of the Black Triangle through Slugworth's Chocolates and Salt's Nuts.

"And you Pinocchio will finally be turned into a DONKEY in my newest Pleasure Island," the Coachman said. "This very factory when I put it back in business, my old business. I WILL again have my perfect record that no one who ever came to pleasure island ever came back as a boy."

"It sure took a collection of sick minds like your "Black Triangle" to come up with a plot like this." Willy Wonka said.

"Fortunately we have the antidote to your so called whangdoodles right here." Lampwick said taking something out of his pants pocket.

Lampwick produced something that looked like a blue pen, pointed it at one of the "whangdoodles" and pressed a button on it. Suddenly a blue beam sprang from it hitting the "whangdoodle" who promptly shrunk to its normal assassin bug size. He did the same with another and soon Pinocchio and Peter were also using their anti magic pointers on the "whangdoodles" until every last one was reduced to its normal size and captured.

"You should have got some real whangdoodle eggs." Willy Wonka told the Ringmaster. "It seems that your magic ones are vulnerable to the magic of others."

Willy wonka then addressed Henry Salt and Arthur Slugworth. "Now how are you going to work your little plot? It seems that your "whangdoodles" shrunk a little bit and your little DVD is about to be ruined too." Willy addressed the Oompa Loompa who was watching the television. "Have our three other guests brought in please?"

The Oompa Loompa disappeared into the Studio room and came back with three children, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beuregarde and Mike Teavee. Augustus was clean all the way down to his short pants and striped tee shirt as if he had never fallen into the Chocolate River and been sent to the Fudge room by one of its pipes. Violet showed no signs that she was ever turned into a human blueberry but was the same blonde girl in a blue track suit that she was on the morning of the tour. Mike Teavee was his normal height as if he had never gone through the television teleporter and the taffy puller.

"You see, Mr. Salt." Willy said. "The effects of the traps were temporary and two way as these fully restored children will show. And don't think that your garbage smell is going to prove that DVD of yours is true. It will be all gone by the time you and Veruca leave this factory. All I'm wondering about your DVD now is how you managed to get Mike Teavee's trap on that thing when you were in the three weeks of rotting garbage while that one was in progress."

"We got that one with the aid of the Ringmaster using his magic to pass himself off as an Oompa Loompa just as that fairy did with Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter." The Coachman said. "He was with your little tour all along taking videos with a webcam cell phone just as I was doing.

"You have a lot more to answer for than this little plot." The Blue Fairy broke in. "However we fairies can't bring you to justice on our own. It is against our own laws to do so. That is why we use agents we granted wishes to like Pinocchio's family who can to right wrongs like yours that can't be righted by us."

"Does that mean I'm involved in this being a secret agent all over space-time too?" Charlie asked.

"Not unless you wish to." the Fairy answered. "You did not have a wish granted to you when you won Willy Wonka's Special Prize involving this factory, Charlie. You WERE the wish itself so to speak. However I think you should spend some time here in the factory with Willy Wonka and your family before you decide to be jumping all around space-time on special missions for me. Your mission Charlie determined by your Golden Ticket and resisting the temptations put against you is to learn the candy making secrets of Willy Wonka and to assume the proper leadership roll for the Oompa Loompas and the squirrels right here in this factory so that Willy wonka will have a man of good character to run this place when he retires. I know you are up to that mission Charlie or I would not have chosen you to receive the last Golden Ticket.

While the fairy was giving her speech to Charlie Bucket the Coachman and the Ringmaster snuck into the studio section of the Television Room.

"What did you bring me here for." the Ringmaster asked his adoptive father.

"Because any plot to get this factory now, even with the Black Triangle's help is beating a dead horse." the Coachman returned. "Seems that this place is going to be under the protection of the Blue Fairy and Pinocchio's family now but as you know I always have a plan B. It's time to get your magic to get us into America's "wild" West again. This time to the town of Deadwood Dakota Territory in 1878."

"What's so special about Deadwood in 1878?" the Ringmaster asked.

"Well I've been reading in some of the extensions to your version of the Alexandrian Library that originated in the 19th Century about a very special Smith and Wesson Schofield revolver with fancy engraving on it." The Coachman answered. "It is known as the Dead Man's Gun because it has a whammy on it that negatively affects its owner usually but not always leading to their deaths before it passes on to the next owner. It seems that the gun in question put in an appearance in Deadwood Dakota Territory in June of 1878."

"Why in the world would you want something like that." the Ringmaster asked in shock.

"Because the whammy can be changed so that the gun will do something else besides kill its owners." The Coachman answered. "Imagine this, how about having a device in our hands that can change not just boys but ANYONE but us into a DONKEY at any time simply because they possess it. We will no longer need an amusement park or an amusement park like candy factory to engage in our usual business. Just put the Dead Man's Gun with its changed whammy on it in the vicinity of our target and presto another donkey for the salt mines. Furthermore the Dead Mans Gun' whammy can operate throughout space-time. Every time the Fairy finds us operating in one place in space time we can just take us and the Dead Man's Gun to another place. It will be the perfect donkey making machine that the Fairy will never be able to take from us."

After the Coachman's explanation the Ringmaster made a red transport bubble containing the two and set it on its way to Deadwood Dakota Territory in 1878.

"Now for you Charlie." Willy Wonka said holding the papers for the apprenticeship and inheritance of the factory for Charlie. "To the great glass elevator, we have to go to your house and get these papers signed and cosigned."

With that Charlie, Willy, and Grandpa Joe entered the elevator. Willy then pushed one of the buttons labeled Up and Out, Pinocchio, Lampwick, Peter and the Blue Fairy remained behind but would stay at the factory until the Bucket family was brought there and the idea of the factory being a division of Pleasure Island's enterprises was taken care of one way or another.

"Up and Out," Charlie asked "What does that mean?"

"You'll soon see, however we must get up to speed soon or we won't break through."

"You mean!" Grandpa Joe said.

"Yes," Willy returned. "Up And Out means OUT of the Factory by going UP the main Chimney. I've been waiting to push that button for YEARS!"

"Yes, but that chimney is sealed at its top with glass and this elevator is made of glass." Grandpa Joe shouted "We'll be smashed into a million peaces!"

However they weren't smashed into a million pieces. The elevator safely got through the glass cover on the now inactive chimney and continued into the sky where Willy halted it in mid air with another button push. The three took a look at the four other Golden Ticket winners and their parents filing out one of the smaller doors built into the factory's great main door and toward the now open main gate."

"Where do you live?" Willy asked Charlie.

"That little house at the edge of town." Charlie answered.

Another button push brought the elevator in an arc to and INTO the house causing an enormous hole in the roof. During all of this the trio inside missed the drive by shooting of Henry Salt, the penalty of failure for not getting Willy's, now Willy's and Charlie's factory closed down as decreed by the Order of the Black Triangle. In that moment Veruca Salt like Charlie was the Apprentice / Co Owner of one of one of her nation's premiere confection factories.

"Sounds like someone's at the door." Grandma Gorgena said from her part in the Charlie's grandparents' bed upon hearing all the noise of the elevator crashing through the roof.

"Its Charlie," Charlie's mother announced. "He's back."

When the elevator opened Grandpa Joe announced. "Charlie's won Willy Wonka's Special Prize and that is why he is here with us."

"What is the Special Prize?" Charlie's father asked.

"I'm making your little boy my apprentice and giving him my factory when I retire. You see I have no children of my own so I was looking for the right one to be my apprentice and eventual heir through the Golden Tickets by using the winner's possible temptations to test them. Charlie passed the test and won that Special Prize."

"Sounds good," Charlie's father said. "But I'm not to sure of this. I just heard on the news before you arrived that Henry Salt was killed outside your factory and that Veruca Salt will be taking on the same roll at Salt's Nuts that you are suggesting for Charlie at your factory."

"That is bad news for all of us." Willy said. "As we all know who have seen her on television Veruca was the worst of the four children who did not win my factory and there is definitely something more to Henry's death than just another gang shooting. However I still think it's bad for you to try to stay here and rebuild this house. Whoever is behind Veruca and Henry wants my factory shut down and will probably kill my designated heir weather he takes the apprenticeship and the factory or not. However If you do let him take the apprenticeship and the factory I can assure an absolute place of safety for him."

"I know that you keep the factory closed to the public but I don't think that will stop those behind putting Veruca in power over Salt's Nuts through murder." Charlie's father said.

"That Is why the place of safety I'm thinking of is not in the factory or even in this world's timeline." Willy returned. "One of the first orders of business when Charlie and I return to the factory is to make a deal with

A man who runs a couple of amusement parks in completely different centuries and timelines than this one.

Veruca and her henchmen will never find Charlie or you there."

"You mean you want us to come to the factory with Charlie too?" Charlie's father asked.

"Yes, of course." Willy said. "The whole family's included in the Special Prize."

"In that case I'll allow Charlie to accept." Charlie's father said.

With that Willy produced the necessary legal papers from his coat pocket.

"All you have to do is sign these on the Parent or Guardian signature line and have Charlie sign them on the Prize Winner's signature line on these and we will be all set."

After the proper signatures were affixed to the papers Charlie re entered the elevator with Willy.

"I'll have a Wonka truck come to pick you, your wife and the grandparents up later." Willy said before closing the elevator doors and taking off for the factory.

With that Willy and Charlie were on their way back to the factory and the rest of his family waited for sundown and the promised Wonka truck.

**Next - Pleasure Island Duckburg becomes Charlie's place of safety from Veruca Salt and the Black triangle.**

**Charlie becomes a Junior Woodchuck and the deal making the Wonka Industries Factory a part of Geppetto's Pleasure Island Enterpises and charities is completed.**

**Note - in order to wipe out any possible consequences to Wonka's traps involving Henry Salt's, the Ringmaster's and the Black Triangles videos of the traps being sprung I again went back to the 1975 version where the four bad children were fully restored (although this event was off screen in the movie and not on screen so to speak as it was here) rather than the 2005 version or the original Rauld Dahl novel where they retained the physical consequences of the traps. In fact most of the ideas in this chapter are from the 1971 version rather than the 2005 version with the exception of the one about the "whangdoodle" and Wonka trap DVD plot which did not originate in a chocolate factory movie at all. It was a revised and cleaned up version of the sub plot from the James Bond movie, From Russia With Love involving Bond, the assassin Grant and a porn movie of Bond's affair with the Taitana Romanova Russian agent that was the object of the movie's title that Grant had taken in a "bridal suite" with two way mirrors.**


	9. Charlie Becomes a Junior Woodchuck

Chapter 9 - Where a Co-owner of Trained Squirrels Becomes a Junior Woodchuck:

Wonka Industries Factory, Administration Offices, Unknown Town in England, 2005

Two families met in the Television Room with Willy Wonka on the night the papers were signed making Charlie Bucket an apprentice and Co Owner of the Wonka Industries Factory. This time only the television was on and not the teleportation equipment so the safety goggles were not necessary. Everyone kept their eyes on the genuine human news anchor delivering the latest in the story about the murder of Henry Salt and the inheritance of Salt's Nuts by his daughter Veruca.

"It looks like I'm going to have some rotten competition." Charlie said. "Just like you do with Slugworth Mr. Wonka.

"We both do." Willy returned. "That Is why I want you to go with my other guests to one of their amusement parks for a while before actually starting your work here. We definitely need some time to see what Veruca Salt is going to be up to. The three weeks of rotting garbage that fit her personality so exactly may have did something to improve her character but I doubt it."

"Which one." Charlie asked.

"Gepetto, the father of the three boys who guided you safely through the tour as Oompa Loompas suggest that the Duckburg park is the one you should stay at since they think they are going on another mission for the Blue Fairy dealing with those Coachman and Ringmaster characters again soon. Would you be interested in a world where the intelligent beings are anthropomorphic animals rather than humans?"

"That sounds great." Charlie said. "Then it sounds like Geppetto accepted our deal about this factory becoming a part of his charitable enterprises in this century and timeline and the selling of Wonka candies in his parks."

"He certainly did Charlie." Willy returned. "And just like with his own family he wants to keep you safe and until we know exactly what Veruca is going to be up to in the coming weeks his Duckburg park is the safest place for you.

"But how do I get there?" Charlie asked.

"Come to the Great Glass elevator." Willy said.

Charlie entered the elevator with Wonka and Geppetto's family.

Willy signaled to Charlie's family who were also present, even all four grandparents who like Grandpa Joe found the factory environment and good food they received there conducive to being able to get out of the bed for the first time in 20 years.

"You come with us too." Willy said. "Veruca and her Black Triangle goons will probably come after you if Charlie is not available to them."

Inside the elevator were three new buttons labeled Pleasure Island Collodi, Pleasure Island Duckburg and Return to Factory.

"These were put in by the Blue Fairy." Willy Wonka told Charlie. "They will take the elevator through the Wishing Star to either of Geppetto's amusement parks and return the it to the factory. "The destination is Pleasure Island Duckburg Charlie. You go ahead and push it. In the elevator with the passengers were several cases of Wonka bars, SweeTarts and other famous Wonka candies. "Oh and by the way you will be doing your first duties as an apprentice of this factory during this trip. "I want you to see that these Wonka Bars and other candies get to the right concession stands at Pleasure Island Duckburg. Geppetto will handle the deliveries to the other park from a separate teleportation device the Blue Fairy gave him.

Charlie pushed the new button labeled Pleasure Island Duckburg. The elevator shot up on what seemed to be its original Up and Out path but instead of stopping in mid air under jet power it continued on into space heading for the Wishing Star. The ride that Charlie got from this experience was even better than the Wonkatania for he got to see the wormhole light effects of the Wishing Star for the first time. Once through the earth was before them again but this was a different earth. It was the earth of Huey Dewey and Louie Duck, their uncles Donald and Scrooge McDuck and an earth where the southernmost state of the west coast was in fact two states, its regular name of California in the South and Calisota in the north. It was evident that the elevator was headed for the coast of the northern state carved out of California in this world. Within the hour Charlie could see Pleasure Island Duckburg itself with its rides in full operation and its clean modern school and orphanage quarters full of activity. The place so reminded him of the Chocolate Factory that he knew it was a good deal to ally the factory with it in business and charity.

"We've got one more surprise for you Charlie," Pinocchio said, "From us kids and the organization that helps my father administer the Duckburg Pleasure Island Park.

"What kind of a surprise could that be." Charlie asked.

"Did you ever want to be a Boy Scout?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes, but that is impossible for me for two reasons. The first was until today I lived in virtual poverty and could not afford the uniforms, equipment and meeting dues. Now that I have part ownership of the Wonka factory I still doubt I could ever be one. The nearest troop to my home town is in Buckinghamshire and is dominated by the children of the Slugworths, the Salts and their employees. There is no way to get around that. And by the way, how did you know I wanted to be a Scout?"

"The Blue Fairy." Pinocchio said. "As had been said before she knew everything about you before you were selected to receive the fifth Golden Ticket. Well we have a similar organization to the Scouts on the mainland of Duckburg and in both of the amusement park-orphan facilities. It is called the Junior

Woodchucks. You can be a member of it if you want to."

"That would be great." Charlie said. "You know it's like that Fairy of yours granted my the wishes I would have made today without even having to wish upon the wormhole star."

"Perhaps she did." Pinocchio returned. "She enjoys granting the wishes of those who are brave, truthful and unselfish. That means that she might call on you to participate in some missions."

"You mean against the Coachman and the Ringmaster?" Charlie asked.

"No, those two are our problem." Pinocchio answered. "But I think you knew who you might have to go on missions against before the idea was even broached."

"Veruca Salt?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Pinocchio answered and probably Arthur Slugworth too." Pinocchio answered. "There is an evil perhaps even exceeding that of the Coachman and Ringmaster hiding behind those two. All of us in Geppetto's family felt it from the moment we first saw Veruca and Henry Salt on the factory tour. That evil murdered Henry Salt and put you and Mr. Wonka permanently on Veruca's enemies list.

The elevator landed by the equally famous sphere shaped building that held the barrel ride linking Pleasure Island Duckburg with Pleasure Island Collodi. The glass doors opened and one of the uniformed administatiors called out to Geppetto.

"Glad you are back but who are all these other people."

"This is Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, his apprentice and factory Co- Owner and Charlie's family. We will be keeping all of them except Mr. Wonka here for a while. Mr. Wonka does not feel that Charlie and his family are safe in their home town due to some unforeseen events in the Golden Ticket tour and its aftermath and has asked us to help protect him. Since we now have a deal to sell his and Charlie's candies at our parks I agreed to this.

"What exactly is the trouble with Charlie." the administrator asked.

"It seems that the father of one of the unacceptable children Henry Salt was murdered and passed his own confection business, Salt's Nuts to his daughter Veruca who was the worst of the four bad children on the Golden Ticket tour. Both the Salts and their business allies, the Slugworths seem to belong to some really evil outfit called the Black Triangle and want Mr. Wanka's factory closed down. Charlie found himself in the middle of all this by winning the Special Prize in the Golden Ticket tour which was the apprenticeship and co-ownership of Wonka's factory. We feel that in another timeline where he has friends like myself and my adopted sons and Huey Dewey and Louie Duck looking after him he will be safe from whatever Veruca Salt is planning. Charlie is also interested in being a Junior Woodchuck because the equivalent organization near his hometown is dominated by the Salts, the Slugworths and their employees."

"Well as far as the Junior Woodchucks go Charlie will have to see Huey, Dewey and Louie about that." the Administratior said. "Park administration does not handle Junior Woodchuck admissions but those three are always ready to expand their patrol here on Pleasure Island Duckburg so he should have to trouble there. But what is the candy for."

"We have decided to give the Pleasure Island parks their first shipment of Wonka candy free of charge in return for the services and equipment needed to make Charlie both safe from Veruca Salt and a Junior Woodchuck. That candy is that first shipment. I think you should have more administrators come and show Charlie around the concession areas for the best site for a Wonka Candy shop since Mr. Wonka has put him in charge of the deliveries to the Pleasure Island parks.

"I think we should get him to see Huey, Dewey and Louie first." the administrator said. "They should be getting out of school about now."

"Fine." Geppetto said. "They can take Charlie to the concession area."

With that the administrator took Charlie in hand and took him down the carnival midway toward the school. School was letting out by the time they arrived with Huey, Dewey and Louie leading the pack rushing for the gates.

"Huey, Dewey Louie!" the administrator shouted come over here. I've got a new boy in the Pleasure Island family I want you to meet. He is strongly interested in becoming a Junior Woodchuck.

The three duck boys came and looked the boy over. He obviously came from poverty As could be seen by his clothing but he was not an orphan or unwanted because his family accompanied him. However Huey, Dewey and Louie were always ready to welcome a new Woodchuck into their patrol, even a human one.

"This is Charlie Bucket," the administrator announced. "Apprentice, co owner and heir of Wonka Industries Inc. in twenty first century England.

"We heard that Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick were involved with granting a wish in twenty first century England for someone named Willy Wonka who is a candy maker." Huey said. "Does Charlie have anything to do with that."

"Yes," the administrator said. "You might say he was the wish in effect. The wish was for someone with a Junior Woodchuck like character to get his last golden ticket and become his apprentice and heir. He is here because there is danger in his home town from one of the four children that did not complete the Goldent Ticket tour named Veruca Salt.

"Well the Junior Woodchucks will protect him and the junior woodchucks will welcome him." Huey said. "There will be a meeting in a few hours where he can be uniformed, outfitted and given the rank of Major today. He will be in the same patrol with me, my brothers, Pinocchio, Peter and Lampwick."

"Glad of that." Charlie said. "But I have some Wonka candy at the great glass elevator that I have to deliver

To your concession area."

"What's so great about an elevator?" Dewey asked.

"What's so great about it." Charlie answered. "Just think of the barrel ride you use to get from one Pleasure Island to the other on steroids and you have the great glass elevator."

"What are steroids?" Dewey asked"

"Muscle enhancing drugs from the later twentieth and twenty first centuries. Their use is illegal but some athletes still cheat by using them."

"Well, if your glass elevator is by the barrel ride we know where that is." Huey said. "that is the exact center of both parks c'mon Charlie. We'll get your candy delivered to the concession area then its off to the Junior Woodchucks meeting house."

Once he saw it Dewey had to admit that the great glass elevator was an improvement over the barrel ride for moving between the parks. This conveyance was the result of the genius of Willy Wonka and the magic of the Blue Fairy combined and created the same link between the Wonka Candy factory and both Pleasure Islands that the barrel ride made between the pleasure islands only. By this time the people who came to Pleasure Island Duckburg were out of it and milling about.

Willy Wonka then approached one of the duck boys who happened to be Huey."

"What about Charlie and the Junior Woodchucks." he asked.

"He's in." Huey returned. "and you don't even have to bribe us with candy." he continued in an obviously joking way that reminded Willy of his beloved Oompa Loompas.

"I would appreciate if you would sing this welcoming song for him when he is fully outfitted and joins your ranks." Willy said handing a piece of sheet music and lyrics to Huey. "Now the tune for this has been used before and the middle is rather dodgy. Ooohhh, but that Finale.

"We have welcomed some of our members with song in the past and if that is what you want for your apprentice and heir than he shall have it." Huey promised taking the sheet music and lyrics.

Once the candy was removed from the elevator Willy entered it and pushed the new button labeled Return to Factory.

"Good luck with the Junior Woodchucks Charlie," Willy shouted as the elevator started for the Wishing Star. "See you soon."

After the elevator left Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pinocchio, Lampwick, Peter and Charlie all took armfuls of the Wonka candy to the concession area. It was delivered to one of the newer concession stands near the roller coaster which was the most popular of the rides in both parks. After the delivery the little group went back toward the school area where the Junior Woodchuck meeting house also was.

Junior Woodchuck Meeting House, Pleasure Island Duckburg, Calisota, 1952:

Charlie looked quite the little man in the Junior Woodchuck uniform that replaced his threadbare clothing of poverty. It was the full outfit for wintertime wear because it was still February even in Duckburg. This version of the uniform consisted of long blue pants and a white bush coat with the blue Junior Woodchucks nekercheif and the artifical woodchuck skin hat with tail. However Charlie did have the complete uniform with the shorts long socks and short sleeve bush coat for summer wear as well as well as new civilian clothing donated by Pleasure Island Charities. He wore the sash of a major in the Junior Woodchucks over the bush coat which like all such uniforms in every timeline carried the identification badges of his troop and patrol on the sleeves.

"We're ready Charlie." Huey announced from the main meeting room.

"You really don't have to do this." Charlie said. "I'm just glad to be here.

"This is the way Mr. Wonka wants it and you would not want to displease your mentor on your first day in his employ would you?"

"No," Charlie said. He could almost hear the great glass elevator landing in the field by the meeting house but that was not probable. Mr. Wonka was too busy with the factory and looking out for any possible actions by Veruca salt to concern himself with the investiture of a youth in a youth organization.

When Charlie came out of the ready room he saw that Willy Wonka and his entire family were there aw was Geppetto, John Worthington the Fox, Gideon the Cat and Stromboli.

Soon the song began with all the Junior Woodchucks in the troop participating.

_Charlie Bucket, Charlie Bucket, Junior Woodchuck chocolatier! _

_Charlie Bucket, Charlie Bucket, everybody give a cheer, _

_HooRay!_

_He's honest, giving, and so smart, he barely can restrain it. _

_With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it, to contain it, _

_to contain, to contain, to contaaaiiin! _

_HooRAY!_

_Wheee!_

_Charlie Bucket, Charlie Bucket, He's the Woodchuck your about to meet. _

_Charlie Bucket, Charlie Bucket, an apprentice who just can't be beat! _

_The apprentice of the chocolate whiz, he has done good all the time he lived, _

_Charlie Bucket, here he is!_

As the carnival like music faded out all the Woodchucks gathered around Charlie and offered him their handshakes welcoming their new member. Charlie immediately recognized the song as the same one that Willy Wonka used for himself to start the Golden Ticket tour modified to honor Charlie's entry into the Junior Woodchucks, Yea another gift from his wonderful new mentor.

"I wonder If you guys have a merit badge for candy making?" Charlie asked.

"We do," said Louie said. "but you will have to make any qualifying candy yourself. Commercial products like Wonka Bars and SweeTarts don't qualify even if you are now part owner of the recipes now."

Charley already knew that and that the duck boy was joking. These animal people were certainly like the Oompa Loompas in that department.

Salt's Nuts Inc. Factory, Buckinghamshire, England, 2005:

"Where is he?" Veruca snapped to one of the security guards of the Salt's Nuts factory. "I want that Bucket brat who won Willy Wonka's tour contest before me at once."

"We're trying, Veruca" the security guard returned. "but no one has seen any member of the bucket family since they were taken from their old house by a Wonka Industries truck. It is assumed that they are in the Wonka factory and no one gets in there since the Golden ticket tour ended."

"Well then you had better find a way in." Veruca demanded. "That boy is responsible for the death of my father, one of the superior beings of this world like myself. The filthy inferior peasant boy must pay the price for that."

Veruca then picked up the magnificent gold telephone on her late father's desk and dialed the number of the Wonka Factory.

"Hello, this is Doris." a familiar female Oompa Loompa voice answered.

"Enough of your inferior kind mini mutton head!" Veruca snapped at the wife of the Oompa Loompa leader. "This is Veruca Salt, the new owner of Salt's nuts and I want one of your bosses, Charlie Bucket if possible but I'll take Willy Wonka if I have to.

"You have to." another familiar voice said over the phone. It was Willy Wonka.

"Don't even bother to try to find Charlie." Willy told Veruca. "He is now in a place of safety that you will never be able to find, garbage girl."

"Well, your little rug rat apprentice killed my father and must pay the price for it!" Veruca snapped.

"Your father killed your father when he failed his sabotage mission in my factory for that wicked organization he belonged to. The Black Triangle I think they call it."

"Don't listen to him." a voice that was a sort of combined hiss and quack said from behind the executive chair that Veruca was sitting in. The voice belonged to Magica De Spell, the duck sorceress from the Duckburg world.

"I happen to know exactly where Charlie Bucket is." Magica continued.

"Then where is he?" Veruca demanded.

"He is in my world in amusement park run by the adoptive father of those three rug rats who were playing Oompa Loompas during the Golden Ticket Tour." Magica returned.

"You mean that those three who were wearing the hats were not Oompa Loompas at all?" Veruca asked.

"Correct," Magica said. "However you should have known this yourself Veruca. You met them in their real forms when your father made his last attempt at putting the Wonka factory out of business with the phony whangdoodles and the DVD of the traps Willy Wonka set for all of you kids except Charlie."

"You mean the two Italian boys and the Russian boy that were with Willy Wonka when my father and I made it to the Television room through the Ringmaster's magic?" Veruca asked.

"Yes," Magica said. "However don't count on any help from him or the Coachman. They both lit out on me for some place called Deadwood in 1878 looking for some kind of weird cowboy gun. By the way, what is your plan for Charlie Bucket?"

"I intend to find a way to have him arrested and put in a juvenile detention center or a nut house first where all inferior children who make pretensions to property ownership and superiority belong." Veruca answered. "If that doesn't work then we will advance things to the more serious level. And while were at it I think I'll give Charlie three cellmates, Pinocchio, Lampwick and Peter. They too were involved in what happened to my father and I at that factory.

"Don't count too much on getting them anytime soon." Magica returned. "They will soon be sent to Deadwood, Dakota Territory in 1878 after my former partners. Well that's one good thing about their lighting out on me to the nineteenth century again. It leaves the way open for us to get Charlie out of Pleasure Island Duckburg and into a courtroom here on any charge you might wish to conjure up. But now about your factory. Willy Wonka did have a few good ideas. One of them was to can all his workers and have a people unknown to the outside world replace them. I think you should start following that particular plan too.

"But the Oompa Loompas would never desert Willy Wonka and work for me," Veruca said. "especially since they are also now friends with Charlie and I intend to see him locked away."

"We don't need those goody two shoes Oompa Loompas." Magica returned. "I have another unknown people in mind. One that I and the Coachman have dealt with before. They are much more suited to running this factory the way that I think you and the Black triangle would want it run.

"Just who are these mysterious people?" Veruca asked

"Soon Veruca." Magica returned. "Soon."

Deadwood, Dakota Territory, 1878

Once again it was like Western towns that the Coachman and the Ringmaster had seen before. However this time the wood frame buildings outnumbered any other type indicating the youthfulness and still wide openess of Deadwood. Once their transport bubble got them past the Wishing Star wormhole and backward in time to 1878 Deadwood they looked for a room. As one would readily guess by the wide openness of the town most available rooms were of the rent by the hour type with just a single bed in them whose purpose was all too obvious. But there were a few proper hotels one of which was the one where the Coachman and the Ringmaster rented out a room. There was nothing of any raving beauty about the room. It was mostly unpainted wooden walls, a bed, a desk and a couple of chairs.

"You stay here." the coachman told the Ringmaster. "I'm going to see about dealing some Faro in this hotel's saloon.

The coachman then left the hotel room and walked down the stairway leading into the lobby which also functioned as a saloon and gambling house. He went to the man who looked like the boss of the gambling games.

"You need a Faro dealer?" the coachman asked the man. "I've had quite a bit of experience at dealing the game in Dodge City and tombstone."

"No, we don't need any foreign Faro dealers. You will have to look for work in another saloon." the man answered accidentally revealing the holster under his coat. In it was blued Smith and Wesson Schofield revolver with beautiful gilded engraving whose most predominant feature was the large S initial with a small G initial messhed with it in a stylized manner on the frame. This was it. This was the gun that the Coachman and the Ringmaster were looking for, the Dead Man's Gun.

**Next Fan Fic - In my next Pinocchio fan fic the action takes place on three different worlds / time lines in the same story. In the Duckburg World Charlie Bucket adjusts himself to being an apprentice executive in charge of Wonka Candy deliveries to both Pleasure Island amusement parks and to being a student in the Pleasure Island Duckburg school and a Junior Woodchuck while remaining there under the Protection of Geppetto and Willy Wonka against Veruca Salt's revenge schemes. Meanwhile in Charlies native World, that of Willy Wonka's candy factory Veruca starts to "Wonka'ize" the Salt's Nuts company but in a much more wicked way with a very familiar people from previous Pinocchio stories taking the place of Oompa Loompas. (Hint, this peoples identity has the initials PIM). She also prepares a plan to use some obscure British laws to get Charlie locked up, or to have him committed as insane. With this plan in mind she goes to the Duckburg world via Magica DeSpell's magic to kidnap Charlie and carry her plans out. You may ask where are Pinocchio's family while all this is going on they are on the third world / timeline of this story on another mission for the Blue Fairy. This time it is to keep the Coachman and the Ringmaster from obtaining the Dead Man's Gun and changing the whammy on it from its original bad luk / death one to one that will change its possessors into donkeys.**

**This story will be put in the regular Disney section of the Willy Wonka world is still being used the majority of the story is Disney. (The first season of the Western, The Dead Man's Gun on which the third of the worlds in this story is based was produced by Touchstone Pictures, a Disney company at the time.)**

**To read this story at look for the title Pinocchio and the Dead Man's Gun in the regular disney section.**


End file.
